Im Zeichen der Schlange
by Sato Snape
Summary: Snape hat eine große Überraschung für einen seiner Schüler..... unvollständig!
1. Nur kurz

Prolog  
  
Nun. was soll ich sagen. ok . ich gebs ja schon zu. wir sind ein wenig verrückt aber mal ehrlich. ihr lest die Geschichten also seid ihr genau so verrückt oder *fg*  
  
Ich denke es gibt mal ein paar Leute denen wir danken müssen. Zuallererst unseren Internetanbietern für die Idee eine monatliche Fixgebühr fürs Internet zu machen *fg* im Ernst. sonst wären wir wahrscheinlich schon längst tot.. Zweitens unseren lieben Computern, dass sie es so lange mit uns ausgehalten haben und noch immer tun. *hoffentlich* Und auch allen anderen, die uns immer wieder unterstützt haben.. DANKE !!!  
  
Nun mal eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Story, oder besser gesagt eigentlich nur der Inhalt:  
  
Hat sich schon mal jemand die Frage gestellt was wäre wenn der Sohn eines Lehrers sich mit der Tochter des Direktors anfreundet? Tja wir haben. Das Ergebnis sieht man ja. Alles wird zwangsläufig ein wenig chaotisch vor allem wenn dann auch noch der böse Onkel Voldi mitmischen anfangt.  
  
Viel Spaß!  
  
Und reviewt bitte.. Auch wenn's euch nicht gefallen hat. 


	2. Der Brief

Kapitel 1 - Der Brief  
  
Müde öffnete Sato seine Augen. Er sah auf die Uhr die neben seinem Bett stand. War es wirklich schon so spät? Mist. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er ja Ferien hatte. Seufzend ließ er sich wieder zurück ins Kissen fallen als auch schon die Tür aufgerissen wurde. "Aufstehen Sato. Es ist 11 Uhr. Aufstehen!" Sato grummelte kurz bevor er die Decke zurückschlug. "Ja Mom." Dann stand er auf, zog sich an und ging zum Frühstück. Seine Mutter stellte gerade das Frühstück auf den Tisch und sah Sato an.  
  
"Im Übrigen da ist ein Brief für dich gekommen." Sie reichte dem noch sehr verschlafenen Jungen den Brief, welcher ihn neugierig nahm. Ein Blick hatte gereicht und sie hatte gewusst von wem der Brief war. Sie setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch um zu Frühstücken. Sato nahm den Brief und sah ihn an. Als er entdeckte, von wem der Brief war machte er einen Luftsprung. Es war ein Brief von der besten Schule für Zauberei in England. Hogwarts. Schnell öffnete Sato den Brief und begann ihn laut vorzulesen.  
  
----------------------------- Lieber Mr. Serpens! Es freut und Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass sie in Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, aufgenommen worden sind. Wir erwarten sie am 1. September. In diesem Umschlag befindet sich noch Ihre Fahrkarte für den Hogwarts- Express und die Einkaufsliste für Ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts. Liebe Grüße Minerva McGonagall stellvertretende Schulleiterin -----------------------------  
  
Sato las den Brief noch einmal still durch. "Mom. Was sagst du dazu?" Sie lächelte ihren Sohn an. "Es freut mich mein Schatz. Wenn du willst können wir dann gleich in die Winkelgasse gehen. Du wirst vorher ohnehin nicht stillsitzen gehe ich Recht in der Annahme?" Sie freute sich wirklich für Sato. Diese war auch so glücklich, dass sie es ihm wirklich gönnte. Sie war selbst in Hogwarts gewesen und es war eine wirklich gute Schule.  
  
Sato sah seine Mutter mit erfreutem Gesicht an. "Ja gehen wir." Er las den Brief noch einmal durch. "Weißt du Mom, was mich am meisten freut? Das ich endlich gescheit Zaubertränke lernen kann." Satos Interesse für Zaubertränke war ungewöhnlich hoch, doch da keiner seiner Eltern sich wirklich gut auskannte, konnte er nur einfache Tränke machen.  
  
Seine Mutter lachte. "Jaja das habe ich mir fast so gedacht. Na gut dann iss auf und geh dich waschen und zieh dich an. Dann können wir gleich aufbrechen und du bekommst deine Bücher. Und vor allem dein Buch für Zaubertränke." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sato war fast besessen von Tränken er liebte sie über alles.  
  
Sato grinste und beeilte sich aufzuessen. Dann rannte er schnell nach oben, duschte und zog sich an. Sofort rannte er wieder zu seiner Mutter in die Küche. "Mom, Mom, ich bin fertig. Können wir gehen???" Sato war schon total aufgeregt. Er freute sich total darauf, endlich seinen Zauberstab und seine Bücher zu bekommen. Aber wie seine Mutter schon bemerkt hatte, interessierte ihn vor allem das Buch über Zaubertränke.  
  
Satos Mutter lachte. "Einen Moment noch junger Mann. Ein kleines bisschen Geduld musst du noch aufbringen und dann können wir gleich los." Sie strich ihrem Sohn liebevoll über den Kopf und ging schnell nach oben um sich umzuziehen. Dann ging sie hinunter. "Gut also nun können wir gehen. Was ist dir lieber Flohpulver oder Muggelweg?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
  
Sato lachte kurz. "Mir egal. Du weißt ich bin beides gewöhnt." Sato und seine Eltern wohnten in einem Randbezirk von London und hatten daher die Möglichkeit notfalls auch mit einer Busverbindung zur Winkelgasse zu kommen.  
  
Seine Mutter überlegte. "Nehmen wir Flohpulver das geht um einiges schneller. Und du bist mir eh schon zu ungeduldig." Sie grinste leicht und nahm ein Säckchen mit grünem Pulver. Sie gab es ihrem Sohn. "So du zuerst." Sie gab ihm das Pulver und trat mit ihm vor den Kamin. Sie wartete bis ihr Sohn weg war bis dann auch sie das Pulver in das Feuer warf und Winkelgasse lief. Sie kam im tropfenden Kessel an und lächelte ihren Sohn liebevoll an. "Los und jetzt ab in die Winkelgasse."  
  
Sato war total aufgeregt und freute sich schon total auf seine Schulsachen. Immerhin war es schon Mitte August, daher musste er nicht mehr so lange bis zum Schuljahr warten. Es war das erste Mal sein vielen Jahren, dass er sich wirklich auf die Schule freute. "Mom. Was machen wir zuerst???" Er sah sie fragend an. Innerlich hoffte er ja, dass sie irgendjemanden aus Hogwarts treffen würden. Schließlich waren seine Eltern auch in Hogwarts gewesen und kannten daher die meisten Professoren.  
  
Sie sah ihn an und lächelte. "Erst besorgen wir deine Bücher und dann deine Umhänge. Danach gehen wir in die Apotheke und dann als letztes besorgen wir deinen Zauberstab wenn das zu ihrer Zufriedenheit ist junger Mann." Sie lächelte leicht und ließ ihrem Sohn den Vortritt. Sie wusste wie aufgeregt er war nach Hogwarts zu kommen.  
  
Sato grinste seine Mutter an. "Klar. Du bist der Boss." Sato war schon öfters hier mit seiner Mutter einkaufen gewesen und kannte sich deswegen schon relativ gut aus. Er ging schnurstracks zum Bücherladen und trat ein. Hinter dem Verkaufspult stand eine ältere Dame und diese grüßte Sato und seine Mutter. Sato, der überhaupt nicht schüchtern war antwortete natürlich sogleich. "Grüß Gott. Ich bräuchte bitte die Schulbücher für das erste Jahr in Hogwarts." Normalerweise wusste sie dann schon, welche Bücher gemeint waren und es war auch diesmal so.  
  
Die ältere Dame suchte schnell einige Bücher zusammen und gab sie Sato. "Hier bitte schön junger Mann." Sie nannte Satos Mutter den Preis und diese zahlte. Dann verließen sie den Laden und gingen zu Madame Malkins die ihre Arbeit sehr schnell erledigte. Sie gingen weiter zur Apotheke und hatten auch dort alles sehr schnell erledigt. Nun fehlte nur noch sein Zauberstab und sie gingen zu Mr.Ollivanders.  
  
Sato starrte lange auf das Schild über dem Laden. Irgendwie war das total aufregend. Jetzt würde Sato seinen ersten Zauberstab bekommen. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und betrat dann den Laden. Sofort erschien Mr. Ollivanders. "Grüß Gott. Ich hätte gerne meinen ersten Zauberstab." Ollivanders sah ihn lange an ehe er meinte. "Sag mal. Bist du in irgendeiner Weise mit Professor Snape verwandt?? Du siehst ihm furchtbar ähnlich." Er sah zuerst Sato und dann dessen Mutter fragend an.  
  
Satos Mutter sah Mr. Ollivanders an. "Nein ist er nicht. Er ist mein Sohn und wir hätten jetzt gerne bitte den Zauberstab denn wir haben noch etwas anderes vor." sagte sie mit Nachdruck den aber nur Mr. Ollivanders bemerkte. Er nahm sein Maßband und ließ es arbeiten und suchte währenddessen Zauberstäbe heraus. Er reichte den ersten an Sato.  
  
Sato nahm ihn in die Hand, aber nichts geschah. So war es auch bei den nächsten 5. Beim 7. Zauberstab, den er in die Hand nahm begann dieser an der Spitze leicht zu leuchten. Ollivanders sah Sato ein wenig nachdenklich an. "Hm....witzig. Ich denke doch, dass er ein wenig mit Professor Snape verwandt sein könnte. Vielleicht ist er sein Onkel oder so." Er sah abermals Satos Mutter an.  
  
Diese schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein den meinen sie nicht, dass ich das besser wissen muss. Gut also wie viel kostet der Stab?" Mr. Ollivander nannte den Preis und sie zahlte. Sie verließ mit Sato den Laden. "So mein Schatz wenn du willst können wir noch auf ein Eis gehen bevor wie nach Hause gehen." Sie sah ihn lächelnd an.  
  
Sato versuchte sich zwar immer wie ein junger Erwachsener zu benehmen, aber dennoch schlug diesmal wieder die Kindheit durch. "Auja. Ein Eis wäre cool." Er grinste seine Mutter an. Die Worte Ollivanders hatte er schon längst wieder vergessen. Gemeinsam gingen sie in ein kleines Café in einer Seitengasse. Dort nahmen sie Platz und bestellten.  
  
Satos Mutter war froh, dass dieser die Worte von Mr. Ollivanders vergessen hatte. Sie ließ ihn bestellen was er wollte und für sich nahm sie einen Eiskaffee. Sie beobachtete ihren Kleinen und musste lächeln. Es war so süß wenn er versuchte erwachsen zu wirken und dann doch das Kind siegte. Sie liebte Sato von ganzem Herzen. Er war ihr ein und alles.  
  
Während Sato so das Eis aß fiel ihm eine Frage ein. "Mom. Wie heißen denn die Lehrer von Hogwarts, was unterrichten sie und wie sind sie?" Nun gut, es waren doch drei Fragen und nicht eine.  
  
Seine Mutter lachte. "Na gut also um deine Neugierde zu stillen sag ich dir einige. Bei ein paar weiß ich es nicht. Also der Schulleiter ist Albus Dumbledore, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und Lehrerin für Verwandlung ist Professor McGonagall, Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Lehrer für Zaubertränke ist Professor Snape, Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw und Lehrer für Zauberkunst ist Professor Flitwick, Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff und Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde ist Professor Sprout. Dann unterrichtet Professor Binns Geschichte der Magie, Professor Trelawney Wahrsagen und Hagrid Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Die anderen weiß ich leider nicht. Wie sie sind wirst du selbst erfahren. Ich will dich nicht voreingenommen machen."  
  
Sato hatte aufmerksam zugehört und sah seine Mutter schließlich an. "Verstehe. Ich welches Haus hättest du denn gerne, dass ich komme. Immerhin war Dad ein Ravenclaw und du eine Hufflepuff. Was wäre dir lieber?"  
  
Seine Mutter lächelte ihn an. "Es ist mir egal du bist mein Sohn und egal in welchem Haus du bist ich habe dich immer gleich lieb. Also lass es einfach auf dich zukommen und dann wird alles in Ordnung kommen." Sie lächelte ihn warm an. "Ich werde immer stolz sein so lange du dein bestes gibst mein Schatz alles andere ist unwichtig."  
  
Sato grinste. "Selbst wenn ich nach Slytherin kommen würde????" Er sah seine Mutter unschuldig an. Slytherin war ja schließlich dafür bekannt praktisch die inoffizielle Akademie Voldemorts zu sein.  
  
Diese lachte aber. "Selbst wenn du nach Slytherin kommst werde ich dich immer lieb haben und stolz auf dich sein. Du bist wie gesagt mein Sohn und da spielt das Haus keine Rolle. Du wirst immer du sein egal was passiert und nur das ist wichtig und nur das zählt." Sie strich ihm ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht und lächelte warm.  
  
Sato verzog kurz das Gesicht. "Mom. Lass meine Haare." Das war etwas, dass er überhaupt nicht mochte. "Und wehe du sagst, dass ich sie mir noch abschneiden lassen muss bevor ich nach Hogwarts gehe. Du weißt ich liebe meine langen Haare." Er hatte seine tiefschwarzen Haare immer zu einem Rossschwanz zusammengebunden.  
  
Seine Mutter seufzte. "Ich weiß, ich weiß ich wollte nur nicht, dass sie dir so ins Gesicht hängen. Ich werde nicht sagen, dass du sie schneiden sollst denn du musst damit gehen und nicht ich also kann es mir ja egal sein." Sie lachte leise. Ihr Sohn war wirklich ihr ein und alles. Sie wusste nicht was sie ohne Sato tun würde.  
  
Sato grinste seine Mutter an. Das war wieder mal typisch für sie. Immer schob sie die Verantwortung auf die Kleinen. "Mom. Wann kommt Dad heute nach Hause. Er weiß ja noch gar nicht, dass ich nach Hogwarts komme."  
  
Seine Mutter sah ihn seufzend an. "Er kommt um acht so wie immer mein Schatz." sagte sie lachend. Ihr Mann kam immer um die gleiche Zeit und doch fragte Sato jedes Mal wann er kam. Es war fast eine Tradition. Er fragte es nämlich jeden Tag aber sie mochte diese Tradition. Sie zeigte ihr wie gerne er seinen Vater hatte.  
  
Sato sah schnell auf die Uhr. "Es ist eh schon halb sechs." Dann sah er wieder seine Mutter an. Wenigstens wusste er schon, was er bis zum Schulbeginn machen würde. Seine Schulbücher lesen. Ganz besonders intensiv das Buch für Zaubertränke.  
  
Seine Mutter wusste auch was er tun würde. Sie gönnte es ihm wirklich. Er war glücklich und das freute sie. "Na gut dann lass uns zahlen und nach Hause gehen ich muss ohnehin das Abendessen vorbereiten. Und du kannst dich auf deine Sachen stürzen." Sie zahlte und dann reisten sie per Flohpulver nach Hause.  
  
Sofort brachte Sato seine Sachen in sein Zimmer und begann in seinen Büchern zu lesen. Nebenbei probierte er gleich einige leichte Zaubersprüche mit seinem Zauberstab aus. Schließlich rief ihn seine Mutter zum Essen.  
  
Sie lächelte ihren Sohn an als dieser herunterstürmte. Er war wirklich ein neugieriger kleiner Kerl. "Dein Vater wird gleich kommen und dann kannst du ihm die Neuigkeiten gleich erzählen." Da meldete sich schon die Stimme ihres Mannes. "Was für Neuigkeiten den?" fragte er und gab seiner Frau einen Kuss. Er setzte sich und sah seinen Sohn an. "Also mein Kleiner was gibt es neues?" fragte er Sato.  
  
Sato nahm ebenfalls Platz und sah seinen Vater gespielt beleidigt an. "Erstens. Ich bin nicht klein. Zweites wird dein nicht Kleiner in 2 Wochen in Hogwarts in die Schule gehen." Er strahlte seinen Vater an.  
  
"Ich gratuliere dir mein Großer. Na ist das besser?" fragte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Er liebte seinen Sohn sehr. Er freute sich auch darüber das sein Sohn nach Hogwarts kam und so glücklich war. Satos Mutter sah ihre beiden Männer glücklich an. Es war schön sie so zu sehen. Einfach eine glückliche Familie eben.  
  
Die Zeit verging schnell und plötzlich war der 1. September da. Sato hatte inzwischen den Großteil der Bücher gelesen. Zaubertränke konnte er schon fast auswendig. Schon in aller Früh stand er auf, zog sich an und ging zum Frühstück. Heute würde er nach Hogwarts fahren. In seine neue Schule. Er war total glücklich und das bemerkten auch seine Eltern.  
  
Seine Mutter lachte darüber weil er so früh aufstand und noch massig Zeit hatte. Normal bekam man ihn kaum aus dem Bett. Sein Vater hatte sich frei genommen um ihn mit seiner Frau zum Zug zu bringen. Sie würden ihren Sohn sehr vermissen. Dieser aber war einfach nur glücklich und das wünschten sie ihm. Glückliche Jahre.  
  
Gähnend saß Sato am Frühstückstisch. Der Hogwarts Express ging zwar erst um 11, aber es war immerhin schon halb 9. Sato wollte unter keinen Umständen zu spät kommen und wer weiß wie lange sie brauchten. Immerhin mussten sie mit dem Muggleauto fahren, da Flohpulverreisen mit dem vielen Gepäck umständlich gewesen wäre. Deshalb bat Sato seinen Vater um kurz vor 10 zu fahren. Dieser willigte schließlich ein. Und das hatte sich als klug erwiesen. Es war schon fast dreiviertel elf, als sie am Bahnhof ankamen. Endlich standen sie auf dem Gleis 9 3/4. Sato staunte nicht schlecht. 


	3. Hogwarts

Kapitel 2 - Hogwarts  
  
Seine Eltern betrachteten ihn glücklich. Sie suchten ihm ein Abteil und sein Vater verstaute das Gebäck. "Du schreibst gleich wenn du angekommen bist. Wir werden dir auch einen Haufen Briefe schicken und vergiss nicht das es egal ist in welches Haus du kommst. Gib einfach dein bestes." Das und noch viele typische Elternvorschläge kamen von Satos Eltern.  
  
Doch Sato hörte nur mit einem Ohr hin. Er war viel zu gespannt dafür, sich jetzt tolle Ratschläge anzuhören, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Schlussendlich begann der Zug sich zu bewegen und er verabschiedete sich schnell von seinen Eltern und nahm dann wieder in dem Abteil Platz. Außer ihm saß noch ein Mädchen in dem Abteil. Sato, mutig wie er war, fragte sie gleich mal. "Hallo. Wie heißt denn du?? Kommst du auch erste Klasse?"  
  
Kara sah auf und lächelte den Jungen an. "Hallo ich bin Kara Dumbledore und komme auch in die erste Klasse. Und wer bist du?" Sie sah den Jungen fragend und mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an. Er war ihr sehr sympathisch. Sie mochte ihn auf Anhieb und wusste, dass sie sich mit ihm anfreunden konnte. Er hatte irgendwas an sich.  
  
Sato staunte nicht schlecht, als er ihren Namen hörte. "Dumbledore?? Ist Albus Dumbledore dein Vater?? Mein Name ist Sato Serpens."  
  
Kara nickte. "Ja das ist mein lieber Papa." Sie grinste leicht über sein Grinsen. Es sah zu komisch aus. "Aber denk ja nicht, dass ich das ausnutze. Mein Vater behandelt mich wie jeden oder jede andere. Ich will das so weil ich es unfair fände einen Vorteil zu haben nur weil er mein Vater ist." Sie grinste wieder.  
  
Sato nickte leicht. "Ich versteh dich. Sag mal. Du wirst sicher die Lehrer von Hogwarts kennen. Wie sind die denn so?" Er sah sie fragend an.  
  
Kara schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein leider ich wollte mich überraschen lassen und war immer zu Hause und nie in Hogwarts. Ich wollte nicht das mein Dad mir was erzählt also gebe ich dir den klugen Rat. Lass dich überraschen. Es bringt nichts wenn man voreingenommen ist. Man muss sich sein eigenes Bild machen und das kann man dann nicht."  
  
Sato sah Kara an. "Stimmt. Das hat meine Mutter auch gesagt. Ich nehme einmal an du würdest gerne nach Gryffindor, oder?"  
  
Kara sah ihn an. "Na ja irgendwie schon weil mein Vater dort war aber auch wenn ich wo anderst hinkäme wäre es mir egal. Nur Gryffindor sind die besten." Sie lächelte leicht. Der Junge war echt neugierig aber das war Kara auch und das gefiel ihr sehr gut an ihm. Er war ihr einfach ähnlich.  
  
Sato musste auch leicht lächeln. "Meine Eltern waren auch in Hogwarts. Meine Mutter war in Hufflepuff, mein Vater in Ravenclaw." Er mochte Kara. Sie war überhaupt nicht eingebildet oder besserwisserisch, obwohl sie doch die Tochter des wahrscheinlich größten Zauberers derzeit war. "Freunde fürs Leben, egal was passiert?" Er streckte ihr seine Hand hin.  
  
Kara lächelte ihn an und nahm seine Hand. "Freunde fürs Leben egal was passiert." Sie mochte Sato wirklich und hoffte, dass sie in ein Haus kommen würden. Denn wenn man gleich am Anfang so einen guten Freund fand konnte dies nur ein gutes Zeichen sein. "Wie sind deine Eltern so?" fragte Kara ihn neugierig.  
  
Sato lachte. "Ganz in Ordnung. Halt die typischen Eltern. Haben mir jetzt noch hunderte tolle Ratschläge gegeben, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe." Er grinste und band sich dabei seine Haare neu zusammen.  
  
Kara musste lachen. "Mein Vater und ich sind gestern noch zusammen gesessen und er hat mir sicher tausend Ratschläge gegeben. Irgendwann hat es mir gereicht und ich sagte er solle aufhören da ich wie jeder andere selbst meine Erfahrungen machen wollte. Das hat er dann auch eingesehen." Kara schüttelte ihren Kopf. Ihr Vater meinte es manchmal wirklich zu gut mit ihr.  
  
"Ich verstehe deinen Vater. Schließlich befürchtet er wahrscheinlich, dass du von allen automatisch als Schatzi der Lehrer hingestellt wirst, weil du eben seine Tochter bist. Er denkt, alle werden dich ausschließen. Aber wenn du dich immer so benimmst wie jetzt bezweifle ich das stark." Er grinste Kara an.  
  
Kara lachte. "Ja das ist gut möglich aber er übertreibt es einfach. Und er will mir zu jedem Lehrer gute Tipps geben doch dann wäre ich übervorteilt und das will ich nicht. Den dann wäre ich so eine typische Direktoren Tochter." Sie grinste leicht. Sie wollte wirklich nicht so dastehen als ob sie einen Nutzen draus ziehen wollte das sie Dumbledores Tochter war.  
  
Sato nickte. "Hast du schon mal Professor Snape kennen gelernt?? Ich interessiere mich nämlich total für Zaubertränke." Er sah sie fragend an.  
  
Kara schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein ich kenne keinen der Lehrer. Ich interessiere mich eher für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Irgendwie ja kein Wunder was?" Sie grinste Sato leicht an. "Zaubertränke ist aber auch interessant auch wenn mir das andere mehr gefällt."  
  
"Ich hab zwar das Buch für VgddK gelesen, aber ich kann mir nicht so wirklich was darunter vorstellen. Ich weiß nicht was man da theoretisch lernen will. Ich denk das muss man praktisch üben." meinte Sato.  
  
Kara nickte. "Ja das denke ich auch aber in diesem Punkt bin ich droh das ich meinen Vater habe der mir schon ein bisschen was gezeigt hat. Ich freue mich wirklich auf dieses Fach aber ich freue mich generell auf die Schule. Zu Hause hatte ich nicht viele Kinder in meinem Alter doch hier habe ich endlich welche in meinem Alter.  
  
Sato nickte und wollte gerade antworten, als durch einen magischen Lautsprecher ertönte, dass sie Hogwarts in 10 Minuten erreichen würden. Sofort begannen sich Sato und Kara umzuziehen. Endlich fuhr der Zug im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ein und sie stiegen aus.  
  
Kara und Sato gingen zu Hagrid welcher sie empfing und sie folgten ihm zum See über welchen sie mit den kleinen Booten fuhren. Dann betraten sie das Schloss wo sie von einer streng aussehenden Hexe empfangen wurden. Sie folgten ihr in die große Halle wo schon der Stuhl mit dem alten Hut stand. Kara fragte sich in welches Haus sie kommen würde.  
  
Sato staunte nicht schlecht als sie die Große Halle betraten. Das war also das berühmte Hogwarts. Sie folgten einer Professorin. Sato sah Kara fragend an doch die bemerkte ihn gar nicht. Vor dem Lehrertisch angekommen erklärte die Lehrerin einiges und rief dann jeden einzeln auf und setzte ihnen den Alten Hut auf, der sie in ihre Häuser einteilte. "Jonathan Lukket." "Ravenclaw." "Marianda Spend." "Slytherin." und so ging das weiter bis schließlich: "Kara Dumbledore." Sofort richteten sich sämtliche Blick der Schüle auf den Lehrertisch und sahen Dumbledore an, doch dieser sah nur gespannt auf seine Tochter. "Gryffindor." Wie erwartet kam folgte sie ihrem Vater. Sato grinste sie kurz an, ehe sie Platz nahm. So ging die Auswahlzeremonie weiter bis Satos Name fiel.  
  
"Sato Serpens." Keiner bemerkte, wie sich Severus Snapes Kopf in die Höhe schnellte und den Jungen ansah. Er richtete sich auf. "Gryffindor." sagte der Hut dann nach zwei Minuten. Sato grinste und nahm neben Kara Platz.  
  
Kara lächelte Sato an. "Super ich freu mich riesig, dass wir beide im selben Haus sind." Sie strahlte Sato an. Mit einem Freund an der Seite war einiges schon leichter. Sie würden sich so viel schneller eingewöhnen. Die Auswahlzeremonie wurde beendet und die Tische bogen sich fast unter der Last unendlich guten Essens. Kara grinste Sato an. "Also dann lass uns reinhauen." Sie grinste ihn an.  
  
Sato sah sie nur kurz an und widmete sich voll und ganz dem Essen. Er hatte seit seinem geringen Frühstück nichts mehr zu sich genommen. Keiner bemerkte wie Severus Snapes Blick immer wieder zum Gryffindor-Tisch glitt und den Jungen musterte. Niemand bemerkte die Ähnlichkeit der beiden, die doch Mr. Ollivanders schon bemerkt hatte.  
  
Kara bemerkte es auch nicht den sie war viel zu sehr in das Gespräch mit Sato vertieft. Die beiden wurden sofort von den anderen akzeptiert und verstanden sich mit allen anderen einfach blendend. Ihnen wurde einiges erzählt und sie hatten viel Spaß. Dann war das Essen beendet und Dumbledore erhob sich. Er hielt noch eine kleine Rede und sie gingen dann alle in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. 


	4. Die ersten Stunden

Kapitel 3 - Die ersten Stunden  
  
Sato schlief ausgezeichnet und als er am nächsten Morgen aufstand und sich anzog, fand er schon den Stundenplan für den heutigen Tag. Zuerst Zaubertränke und dann Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Genau die richtigen Fächer für Kara und Sato. Sato ließ den Stundenplan in seine Tasche gleiten und ging dann zum Frühstück.  
  
Kara wartete dort auf ihn. "Na hast du schon den Stundenplan begutachtet? Total cool oder? Genau das was wir wollen." Sie strahlte ihn an. Sie hatte einfach super geschlafen und war nun schon ziemlich aufgeregt. Die ersten Unterrichtsstunden wie würden sie werden das war die große Frage. Die Post kam aber kein Brief für Kara. Wäre ja auch doof immerhin saß ihr Vater nicht gerade weit weg. Wenn er was von ihr wollte konnte er es jederzeit so sagen und brauchte keine Briefe zu schicken.  
  
Während sie so beim Frühstück saßen fiel Sato etwas ein. "Kara. Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Mutter?" Er sah sie fragend an. Den geöffneten Brief seiner Eltern in die Tasche steckend.  
  
Kara sah ihn an. "Meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt. Ich lebe mit meinem Dad allein und während des Jahres wenn er in Hogwarts ist da hat sich meistens unsere Haushälterin um mich gekümmert. Er schaute dann meistens am Tag wenigstens eine Stunde bei mir zu sein oder so. Doch es war nicht so schlimm also schau nicht so. Ich meine wir nutzten so wenigstens jede Minute die wir zusammen verbringen und jetzt wo ich hier in die Schule gehe ist Zeit kein Problem mehr."  
  
Sato nickte betroffen. "Tut mir leid. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen wie das ist, ohne Mutter auszuwachsen." Dann läutete es und sie machten sich auf den Weg in den Keller oder auch Kerker wie ihn manche nannten um ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde - Zaubertränke - in Hogwarts zu besuchen.  
  
Kara setzte sich neben Sato und wartete gespannt auf ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde. Sie konnte Sato ansehen wie sehr er sich darauf freute und sie verstand es. Sie war gespannt wie der Lehrer so war den sie bekommen würden. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten und dann stürmte Snape mit wehendem Umhang herein.  
  
Sato starrte Snape förmlich an. Er war fasziniert. Dies war also der so berühmte Severus Snape. Snape sprach leise, aber dennoch verstanden sie jedes Wort. Er wirkte bedrohlich und keiner wagte es auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Dann kam er zu einem Punkt, wo die meisten Schüler erschraken. "Nun werden wir mal ihr Wissen testen." Er fixierte die Gryffindors. Sato war einer der wenigen, die keine Angst vor einer Frage hatten.  
  
Kara auch nicht sie hatte zu Hause schon gepaukt. Sie wartete gespannt auf Snapes Fragen. Sie sah wie begeistert Sato war und sie gönnte es ihm. Sie fand Snape auch ein bisschen faszinierend so wie er hier auftrat. Er war selbstbewusst und wusste wie er mit allem umgehen musste und das faszinierte sie einfach.  
  
Snape sah jeden Gryffindor einzeln an und ließ seinen Blick dann auf Sato und Kara ruhen. "Ah...Ms. Dumbledore. Mal sehen wie viel sie können." Er grinste leicht. "Was sind die Hauptbestandteile des Flumencotrankes?" Er grinste.  
  
Kara sah ihn an. Sie hatte die blauen Augen ihres Vater uns langes braunes Haar sowie auch ihr Vater früher. Sie war ihm überhaupt ähnlich vielleicht nur ein bisschen temperamentvoller. "Ich weiß es nicht Professor allerdings stand dieser Trank nicht im Buch und wird äußerst selten verwendet was ich so gehört habe. Also können sie nicht erwarten, dass dies jeder weiß."  
  
Snape nickte nur kurz. "Schade." Dann wand er sich Sato zu. "Nun. Mr. Serpens. Können vielleicht Sie mir diese Frage beantworten." Sato grinste kurz und antwortete dann. "Der Flumencotrank, ein Betäubungstrank, stark verdünnt auch ein Schlafmittel, wird Großteils in den Kliniken verwendet. Die Hauptbestandteile sind Kranixkraut, Edekwurzel, zwei tropfen Fliegenblut und eine kleine Prise geriebenen Hufichs. Durch diese leicht beschaffbaren Zutaten ist die Herstellung relativ billig." Er sah Snape an.  
  
Kara musste aufpassen nicht über Snapes verblüfftes Gesicht zu lachen. Damit hatte dieser sicher nicht gerechnet aber sie allerdings auch nicht. Sato hatte sie tief beeindruckt. Jetzt wusste sie wo sie Nachhilfe nehmen würde wenn sie Nachhilfe nötig hatte. Sie war sich sicher das kaum jemand so gut bescheid wusste über Tränke von den Schülern.  
  
Snape sah Sato einen Moment lang an ehe er antwortete. "Ich bin beeindruckt Mr. Serpens. Anscheinend müssen sie sich für Zaubertränke interessieren, denn ich bezweifle, dass sie das nur aus Zufall wissen." Er sah seine Slytherins an. "10 Punkte für Gryffindor." Innerlich begann er total zu grinsen. Dieser Junge konnte seinen Slytherins noch beibringen, wie sie ihren Hauslehrer stolz machen können. "Nun. Versuchen wir etwas anderes. Mr.Leeli. Was ist der Hauptbestandteil eines Heiltrankes?" Sofort schossen einige Hände in die Höhe. So auch Satos.  
  
Kara sah Snape an das dieser Sato wohl irgendwie mochte. Dieser wusste auch echt gut bescheid. Sie war jedoch erleichtert als die Stunde vorbei war den nun hatten sie VgddK und sie freute sich wahnsinnig darauf. Als die Stunde zu Ende war packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie sah Sato an und lächelte. "Du warst echt gut." sagte sie.  
  
Sato grinste Kara an. "Danke." Er drehte sich noch einmal kurz um und sah Snape an, des ihn ebenfalls ansah. Snape nickte kurz und Sato grinste zurück. "Gehen wir VgddK. Wen haben wir da??" Gemeinsam verließen sie den Kerker.  
  
Kara sah auf ihren Stundenplan. "Remus Lupin. Ich freu mich schon wahnsinnig darauf." Ihre Augen leuchteten übermütig und sie holte ein Brausebonbon aus der Tasche. Sie hielt Sato eines hin. "Möchtest du auch? Zitronenbrausebonbon. Sie sind einfach der Hit." Sie steckte sich eines in den Mund und sie verließen das Klassenzimmer.  
  
Sato nickte dankbar und nahm eines. Sie gingen ins VgddK - Klassenzimmer und nahmen Platz. Dann betrat Remus Lupin den Raum und der Unterricht begann.  
  
Kara wusste verdammt viel auf dem Gebiet ungefähr sowie Sato in Zaubertränke. Sie holte einige Punkte für Gryffindor und Lupin schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. Er war sehr stolz auf Kara auch wenn er es nicht offensichtlich zeigte. Kara mochte Lupin auf Anhieb. Er war echt ein guter Lehrer und sie liebte diese Stunde bei ihm. Sie liebte dieses Fach einfach.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht gingen sie gemeinsam in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen. "Gut gemacht Kara. Jetzt weiß ich, wo ich Nachhilfe bekomme, wenn ich sie brauche." Sato grinste sie an.  
  
Kara grinste ihn an. "Ich kann das nur zurückgeben. Ich werde in Zaubertränke nie so gut sein wie du. Also mach dich darauf gefasst, dass du mir da noch ab und zu wirst helfen müssen." Sie grinste leicht und setzte sich an den Tisch. Lupin unterrichtete Dumbledore derweilen über Karas gute Leistung in VgddK. Dieser war sehr stolz auf seine Tochter.  
  
Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und kurz vor Weihnachten hatten sie wieder mal Zaubertränke. Sato stellte seine Fähigkeiten wieder mal unter Beweis und half auch Kara ihren Trank zu brauen. Snape ging durch die Reihen und sah jedem aufmerksam über die Schulter. Doch bei Sato und Kara blieb er länger stehen. 


	5. Wahrheit

Kapitel 4 - Wahrheit  
  
Kara wurde wenigstens nicht nervös sowie andere Schüler bei Snape. Sie hatte zu viel von ihrem Vater geerbt. Sie war genauso ruhig wie er, ließ sich nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Sie braute den Trank weiter. Sie war nicht schlecht darin aber Sato war besser und sie würde nie an ihn heranreichen. Sie ignorierte Snape einfach.  
  
Snape sah den beiden noch eine Weile zu ehe er sich herunterbeugte. "Mr. Serpens. Ich wollte sie bitten, bei mir vorbeizuschauen sobald sie keinen Unterricht mehr haben. Ich muss mit ihnen reden." Sato sah ihn fragend an doch Snape winkte ab. Dann setzte er seinen Kontrollgang vor.  
  
Kara sah Sato schulterzuckend an. Sie machten einfach weiter. Sato würde früh genug erfahren was Snape von ihm wollte. Sie freute sich auf die nächste Stunde in der sie wieder VgddK hatten. Sie war die beste in ihrem Jahrgang und eigentlich übertraf sie auch die aus der zweiten und dritten Klasse.  
  
Nachdem Kara und Sato VgddK hinter sich gebracht hatten und beim Mittagessen ihren Hunger gestillt haben machte sich Sato auf den Weg zu Snape. Er wusste nicht, was dieser von ihm wollte. Angekommen klopfte er kräftig und trat auf ein ´Herein´ ein. "Professor? Sie wollten mich sprechen?" Snape nickte und wies Sato einen Platz zu. "Nimm Platz." Snape achtete nicht auf die förmliche Anrede und Sato war das ziemlich egal.  
  
Kara hatte Sato versprochen draußen auf ihn zu warten und das tat sie nun auch. Sie war schon sehr gespannt was Snape wohl so dringendes von Sato wollte. Sato hatte ganz gewiss nichts angestellt das wüsste sie aber was konnte dann der Grund sein. Es war nicht Snapes Art jemanden einfach auf ein nettes Pläuschchen in sein Büro zu bitten. Sie war wirklich verwirrt.  
  
Snape schwieg einen Moment lang ehe er sich zurücklehnte und Sato ansah. "Was weißt du von deinen Eltern, Sato?" Sato sah zunächst ein wenig verwirrt drein. Was um alles in der Welt wollte Snape von ihm?? Einfach nur ein nettes Gespräch führen? Wohl kaum. "Meine Eltern? .. Meine Eltern sind Thomasan und Marisa Serpens." Snape zog die Augenbraue hoch. "Du weißt es also nicht??" Nun war Sato noch verwirrter?? "Was wissen, Professor?" Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Diese Narren. Haben sie dir nie gesagt, dass du nur ein Findelkind bist?" "Was?" Sato hatte seine Augen weit aufgerissen. "Das kann nicht sein!"  
  
Snape bereute es ein wenig es so hart gesagt zu haben aber nun war es zu spät. Er sah Sato fest an. "Ja Sato du bist ein Findelkind. Doch sie haben dich aufgenommen. Ihr größter Wunsch war es Kinder zu bekommen aber Marisa kann keine Kinder gebären. Deswegen lieben sie dich so sehr. Doch ich hätte wirklich erwartet, dass sie dir die Wahrheit sagen. Es ist doch sonst nicht ihre Art was zu verbergen." Er schüttelte ein wenig wütend den Kopf. Sie hatten es Sato also nicht gesagt. Mit denen würde er noch ein Hühnchen rupfen.  
  
Snape machte eine Pause ehe er weiter sprach. "Sato. Ich weiß, alles was du jetzt hörst ist für dich unverständlich aber bitte glaube mir. Ich sage die Wahrheit. Sato .. Ich bin dein Vater." Satos Kopf schnellte hoch und er fixierte Snape. Plötzlich veränderte sich sein Blick von überrascht auf wütend. "Warum?" Er stand auf. "Warum tun sie das Professor?" Er ballte seine Fäuste. "Warum lügen sie mich so an??" Er schrie seinen Lehrer an und stürmte dann aus dem Büro. Hinter sich hörte er Snape rufen. "Sato, warte!!!" doch er ignorierte ihn. Er rannte fast Kara um, aber er bremste nicht ab sondern rannte immer weiter. Er rannte in den Gryffindorturm, warf sich auf sein Bett und begann zu weinen. Warum erzählte ihm Snape so etwas?? Dieser war unterdessen auf den Gang getreten. "Ms. Dumbledore? Gehen sie zu ihm. Reden sie mit ihm."  
  
Kara sah Snape an. Sie nickte. "Natürlich Professor. Er ist mein Freund denken sie wirklich ich würde ihn jetzt im Stich lassen?" Sie hatte gehört, was Snape gesagt hatte und sah ihn mit einem milden Lächeln das sehr dem ihres Vaters glich an. Sie ging zu Sato und betrat leise dessen Schlafzimmer. Sie setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett und strich beruhigend über seinen Rücken. "Sato ich glaube nicht das er lügt. Ich mein ist dir nie diese Ähnlichkeit aufgefallen? Ich weiß du bist wütend und das verstehe ich ja aber er lügt nicht. Und ob er jetzt dein biologischer Vater ist oder nicht das ändert nichts an der Beziehung zu den Menschen die dich aufgezogen haben. Sie sind ja trotzdem in gewisser Weise deine Eltern." Ihre Stimme war sehr beruhigend. Sie merkte auch das Sato ruhiger wurde.  
  
Sato schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich glaube ihm nicht. Kann ihm nicht glauben." Er drehte sich um und sah Kara an. "Ich werde meine Eltern fragen." Er stand schnell auf, schrieb einen kurzen Brief und band ihn dann seiner Eule, die beim Fenster hockte um den Fuß. "Aber ich bezweifle, dass sie, falls es stimmt, mir jetzt die Wahrheit sagen würden." Er setzte sich wieder aufs Bett. Sato war wieder etwas eingefallen. "Als ich bei Mr. Ollivanders meinen Zauberstab gekauft habe, hat dieser mich gefragt ob ich mit Snape verwandt sein, weil ich ihm so ähnlich sehe. Meine Mutter hat sofort abgewehrt und verneint. Glaubst du, dass er wirklich mein Vater ist, Kara?  
  
Kara sah ihn an und nickte leicht. "Ich denke schon. Er ist aber auch sehr stolz auf dich. Er hat damals sicher seine Gründer gehabt und, dass deine Eltern dir nichts gesagt haben lag wohl daran, dass sie Angst hatten dich zu verlieren. Du warst das ewig ersehnte Kind und das gibt man nicht gerne her. Versuche vernünftig mit Snape zu reden. Versuche ihm zu vertrauen und du wirst alles erfahren was du wissen musst."  
  
Sato lachte kurz auf. "Vertrauen? Er ist ein völlig fremder für mich. Ich habe ihn vor 4 Monaten das erste Mal gesehen und jetzt sagt er mir er ist mein Vater. Du musst verstehen, dass ich geschockt bin." In dem Moment kam die Eule zurück. Sato nahm den Brief und las. Als er den Brief weglegte meinte er. "Wie ich's gesagt habe. Sie bestreiten es." Da fiel Sato etwas ein. Ich habe ein paar tage bevor ich nach Hogwarts gefahren bin bei meinen Eltern einen Brief gefunden und auf dem Umschlag eine Schrift die ich nicht kannte. Ich hab ihn mitgenommen. Er fand ihn schnell und begann laut zu lesen. ____________ Die Zeiten sind dunkel und Voldemort wird immer stärker. Es ist zu gefährlich für mich einen Sohn groß zu ziehen. Bitte nehmt ihn zu euch und erzieht ihn. Aber lügt ihn niemals an!! Wenn er euch fragt, ob ihr seine Eltern seid, sagt ihm die Wahrheit. Ich bitte euch darum! Und noch etwas. Sato hat einen Anhänger. Diesen Anhänger gibt es nur zwei Mal. Er hat einen und ich trage den anderen. Ich möchte euch bitten ihm ihn nicht wegzunehmen. Er ist etwas Besonderes und auch wenn er nicht weiß, was er bedeutet so stehen die zwei S doch für Vorname als auch Nachname. Danke!! __________________  
  
Sato ließ den Brief sinken. Genau jetzt musste er diesen Brief lesen. Wenn das kein Zufall ist. "Ich glaube ihm, aber ich will eben diesen Beweis. Den Anhänger. Ich trage ihn immer schon." Er zog ihn unter seinem Pullover hervor und zeigte ihn Kara. "Ich denke ich sollte zu ihm gehen, oder?"  
  
Kara nickte. "Ja geh zu ihm. Der Brief beweist doch, dass er dir nie wehtun wollte. Als du kamst nahm er an du wüsstest bescheid. Doch so war es nicht. Er hatte es sicher nicht leicht. Geh zu ihm. Ich muss zu meinem Vater. Der ist schon ganz böse weil er mich außer mit anderen Schülern nicht sieht." Sie grinste leicht und sah Sato an. "Kopf hoch Cowboy."  
  
Sato grinste kurz aber stand dann schlussendlich auf. Er zog seine Robe aus aber steckte den Brief in seine Hosentasche. "Viel Spaß mit deinem Vater. Ich werd mal schauen ob ich mit meinem reden kann." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und verließ dann den Schlafsaal. Mit einem komischen Gefühl machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in den Kerker. Dort angekommen klopfte er an der Büro-Tür. ´Herein.` Snape stand beim Fenster und sah hinaus. Er sah nicht, wer eintrat aber drehte sich blitzartig um als er die Stimme erkannte. "Ich...wollte noch mal reden. Ich hab einen Brief gelesen." Er sah Snape mit entschuldigendem Blick an.  
  
Snape war erleichtert, dass es Kara geschafft hatte mit ihm zu reden. Er musste ihr bei Gelegenheit dafür danken. "Ist schon gut war wohl ziemlich viel für dich. Setz dich." Er wies auf einen Sessel und setzte sich in den anderen. Das Feuer prasselte. "Ich hab einen Vorschlag du fragst jetzt einfach mal was du willst oder sagst was du willst und ich höre zu oder beantworte dir die Fragen."  
  
Sato sah Snape, seinen Vater, an. Doch bevor er sprach legte er den Brief auf den Tisch. "Was hat es mit diesen Anhängern auf sich??" Er holte seinen hervor und zeigte ihn Snape. 


	6. Wie er Vater so der Sohn

Kapitel 5 - Wie der Vater so der Sohn  
  
Snape holte ebenfalls seinen Anhänger hervor. "Diese Anhänger gehörten deiner Mutter und dir. Deine Mutter starb kurz nach deiner Geburt. Sie wurde getötet. Das ist der Grund warum ich dich weggab. Ich wollte das kein zweites Mal riskieren. Ich gab dir den Anhänger damit wir uns später wieder erkennen. Wie du siehst hat es was gebracht. Ich wollte auch, dass du eine Erinnerung an deine Mutter und mich hast."  
  
Als Sato den Anhänger sah glaubte er Snape mit ganzem Herzen. Er war sein Vater. "Warum?" Sein Blick war traurig. "Warum haben sie es mir nicht gesagt?? Ich hab Thomasan und Marisa vertraut." Er konnte die Worte Mom, Dad und Eltern nicht mehr in diesem Zusammenhang verwenden. Sie hatten an Bedeutung verloren. In dem Moment, wo er erfahren hatte, dass er angelogen worden war, waren diese Begriffe für ihn bedeutungslos geworden.  
  
Snape sah ihn an. "Ich habe ihnen gesagt sie sollen es nicht tun und werde mit ihnen darüber reden. Doch es liegt wohl einfach daran, dass sie dich nicht verlieren wollten. Sie wussten, dass ich irgendwann kommen und dich zurückholen würde. Sie wussten, dass es nur zeitweilig war aber du warst ihr Wunschkind. Sei nicht all zu böse auf sie. Sie haben es auf ihre Weise gut gemeint."  
  
Sato schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber sie wussten ja nicht einmal, dass du mein Vater bist." Sato war ohne es zu wollen auf das ´du` übergewechselt. Schnell sah er weg.  
  
Snape seufzte. "Ihnen wird die Ähnlichkeit aufgefallen sein wie vielen anderen auch. Ich werde mit ihnen noch reden und wir finden eine Lösung alle zusammen okay?" Er sah seinen Sohn an.  
  
"Aber ich... Professor ich vertrau ihnen nicht mehr. Sie haben sie gebeten mir die Wahrheit zu sagen und dennoch haben sie es nicht getan." Sato senkte seinen Blick abermals. Das alles ging ihm furchtbar nahe. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht zu weinen.  
  
Snape stand auf und nahm seinen Sohn einfach in den Arm. Er wusste nicht warum. Er wollte ihm einfach zeigen, dass er nicht allein war. "Ich weiß ist ja auch meine Schuld. Das war alles ein bisschen schnell für dich. Nimm dir einfach Zeit zum nachdenken und irgendwie kommt alles wieder ins Lot ich verspreche es dir okay?"  
  
Kaum hatte Snape seine Arme um Sato gelegt konnte dieser die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Irgendwie war er froh. Er hatte einen der besten Meister der Zaubertränke als Vater. Er würde wirklich verdammt viel lernen. Andererseits hatte er seine Familie verloren. "Kann ich ihnen einen Brief schreiben?" Innerlich hatte Sato eine wenig Wut gegen sie entwickelt. Sie hatten ihm seine Identität vorenthalten.  
  
Snape sah ihn an. "Aber natürlich kannst du das. Ich verlange ja gar nicht, dass du den Kontakt abbrichst. Du musst tun was dein Herz dir sagt okay? Und du bist nicht allein mein Sohn. Du hast jetzt auch mich und natürlich Kara." Er tröstete seinen Sohn so gut es ging. "Sei nicht wütend Sato es bringt nichts. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung."  
  
Sato sah seinen Vater an. Warum konnte er das wissen? Er stand auf, setzte sich auf Snapes Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch, nahm Pergament und Tinte und schrieb an seine Ex-Eltern. Er schrieb ihnen wie enttäuscht er war und schrieb ihnen auch von dem Brief. Gerade als er schreiben wollte, dass er bei Snape wohnen wollte stockte er. Wollte dieser das überhaupt?? Er sah auf. "Darf ich bei dir wohnen??"  
  
Snape sah seinen Sohn an. "Das habe ich eigentlich angenommen ja." Er nickte und musste ein bisschen lächeln. Er war sehr stolz auf seinen Sohn. "Sato bist du dir sicher das du den Brief jetzt schicken willst? Lass dir lieber Zeit um erst einmal wieder zu Ruhe zu kommen. Du sagst sonst noch etwas, dass du später bereust. Gib dir selber Zeit."  
  
Sato grinste zurück. Er legte den Federkiel weg, streifte die Schuhe ab und zog die Füße auf den großen Stuhl. "Aber ich will nur bei dir wohnen, wenn du mir Zaubertränke beibringst." Er grinste ihn unschuldig an. Irgendwie war dieses Sessel total bequem.  
  
Snape sah seinen Sohn an. "Diesen Wunsch bereust du noch. Du wirst eine Menge lernen verlass dich drauf. Irgendwann wirst du darum flehen das nichts Neues mehr kommt und ich dich in Ruhe lasse." Er lachte ein wenig. Sein Sohn erinnerte ihn stark an sich selbst in dem Alter. Er war stolz auf Sato obwohl dieser in Gryffindor war.  
  
Sato grinste seinen Vater an. "Was hast du in der ersten Stunde gedacht. Erinnerst du dich? Die Sache mit dem Flumencotrank!"  
  
Snape sah ihn an. "Das du auf jeden Fall mein Sohn bist. Denn anders konnte ich mir das wirklich nicht erklären. Du bist so klar mein Sohn wie Kara Albus Tochter ist. Sie ist ihm so ähnlich wie du mir. Falls dir das schon einmal aufgefallen ist. Ich meine ich kenne Albus ja schon eine ganze Zeit. Da fällt mir das schnell auf."  
  
Sato grinste. "Ja. Sie ist wirklich ein besonderes Mädchen. Aber ich meine, was haben wir zwei schon gemeinsam, außer die langen schwarzen Haare, die schwarzen Augen und das Interesse für Zaubertränke??" Er sah Snape fragend an.  
  
Snape lachte. "Na ja das ist doch schon was. Außerdem dein Auftreten manchmal und deine Neugierde. Dann diese kleine Erpressung." Er grinste. "Nein so mein ich das nicht. Ich bin einfach froh das wenn du bei mir wohnst. Und ich meinte vor allem die Ähnlichkeit vom äußeren her. Kara ist Dumbledore auch nicht ganz ähnlich."  
  
Sato schaute seinen Vater schief an. "Willst du mich zum Erpressen animieren??" Er musste lachen. "Von Äußerlichen sind wir uns wirklich sehr ähnlich. Aber ansonsten bin ich ganz lieb und du bist der böse Professor Snape." Er grinste.  
  
Snape sah seinen Sohn fest in die Augen und sagte: "Ich will dich nicht zum Erpressen animieren und wer behauptet eigentlich, dass ich böse bin? Woher willst du überhaupt wissen, ob du immer lieb bist?" Snape musste aufpassen, dass er nicht zu grinsen begann.  
  
Sato grinste unschuldig. "Och. Ich hab das so von jemandem gehört, dass du gaaaaanz böse bist." Er musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. "Und ich weiß, dass ich immer lieb bin. Genauso lieb wie du immer böse bist."  
  
Snape begann laut zu lachen. Sein Sohn war wirklich eine Wucht. Er bereute es, dass er ihn als Kind weggegeben hatte, doch er war froh, dass er ihn wieder bei sich hatte und freute sich schon darauf, wenn er bei ihm wohnen würde.  
  
Sato sah seinen Vater an und musste ebenfalls lachen. Er war so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nachdem er aufgesprungen war, rannte er zu seinem Vater und umarmte ihn fest. "Ich hab dich so lieb, Dad!"  
  
Severus lachte ebenfalls und drückte seinen Sohn an sich. "Ich hab dich auch lieb mein Kleiner und ich bereue es wirklich, dass ich dich weggegeben habe. Es war nur zu deinem besten und ich hoffe sehr, dass du dies verstehst." Er strich seinem Sohn durchs Haar. Es war so schön Sato einfach festhalten zu können. Endlich hatte er seinen Sohn wieder.  
  
Sato genoss es einfach wieder mal von jemandem festgehalten zu werden. Seine Ex-Eltern hatten das schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. Sie haben immer gemeint, dass er zu alt für so etwas wäre.  
  
Snape jedoch fand das man gar nicht alt genug sein konnte für so etwas. Er genoss es genauso wie sein Sohn einmal wieder richtig in den Arm genommen zu werden. Es war auch bei ihm eine lange Zeit her als dies das letzte mal der Fall war und er freute sich das Sato keine Angst hatte sondern ihn anscheinend mochte.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit löste sich Sato aus der Umarmung und setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch. Er begann einen neuen Brief zu schreiben. Seine Wut war verschwunden. Als er fertig war ging er zum Fenster und band den Brief seiner Eule um.  
  
Snape sah seinen Sohn an. Es störte ihn komischerweise überhaupt nicht das dieser in Gryffindor war. Er war einfach nur stolz auf Sato. "Also gibt es noch irgendwas das du mich fragen willst oder das du mir erzählen willst? Ich bin da und du kannst mir alles erzählen. Egal was ist." Er lächelte seinen Sohn warm an. "Wie zum Beispiel gefällt es dir in Hogwarts?"  
  
Sato drehte sich zu seinem Vater um und begann zu grinsen. "Sehr gut. Ich habe mich total gut mit Kara angefreundet und auch sonst habe ich keine Probleme."  
  
Snape lächelte. "Das freut mich. Das du dich mit Miss Dumbledore angefreundet hast merkt man. Euch zwei sieht man sehr selten einmal getrennt." Er grinste leicht war aber froh das Sato und Kara so gute Freunde waren. Er kannte Kara als sie noch ein Baby war denn da war er ab und zu bei Albus zu Hause gewesen doch dann war er nicht mehr dort gewesen, deswegen konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern. Er wusste jedoch, dass es sicher gut war für Sato, dass die beiden befreundet waren.  
  
Satos Blick wurde nachdenklich. "Dad. Wirst du jetzt das Sorgerecht für mich beantragen?" Er sah seinen Vater fragend an.  
  
Snape sah seinen Sohn an und nickte. "Natürlich werde ich das du bist mein Sohn. Na ja außer du willst es nicht. Dann kann ich das verstehen und du wohnst weiter bei den beiden." Er sah seinen Sohn fragend an. Es lag bei Sato diese Endscheidung zu treffen. Er musste wissen was er wollte. "Du musst dich nicht sofort entscheiden."  
  
Sato schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich will bei dir bleiben. Es ist nur fraglich ob die beiden das zulassen werden. Immerhin gibt es keinen festen Beweis."  
  
Snape sah ihn an. "Bei einer richtigen Vormundschaftsverhandlung schon. Du bist von meinem Blut Sato. Du hast meine Gene und das ist Beweis genug dafür, dass ich dein Vater bin. Wenn ich das Sorgerecht beantrage dann wird so ein Bluttest durchgeführt und dabei stellt es sich dann heraus wer dein richtiger Vater ist und das bin nun einmal ich. Sie haben dann keine andere Wahl als dich gesehen zu lassen."  
  
Sato schüttelte den Kopf. "Dad. So funktioniert das beim Zauberministerium. Aber sie werden es bei einem Mugglegericht versuchen. Und wahrscheinlich würden sie alles daran setzen, mich nicht zu verlieren. Und das würde wahrscheinlich bis zu Betrug gehen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."  
  
Snape sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein auch bei Muggeln gibt es einen DNA Test und dieser beweist dasselbe. Ich werde um dich kämpfen Sato und ich werde gewinnen verlass dich darauf. Du bist mein Sohn und ich lass dich nicht mehr alleine. Egal was sie sagen oder tun du gehörst zu mir." Er sah seinen Sohn eindringlich an.  
  
Sato grinste leicht aber wusste nicht ob er das glauben konnte. Die Beiden waren zu gerissen um sich auf so einen Test verlassen zu können. Sie würden den Arzt bestechen. Alle Muggle waren bestechlich. Und das fürchtete Sato. Sein Blick wurde wieder nachdenklich und auch ein wenig traurig.  
  
Snape zog seinen Sohn zu sich. "Ich verspreche dir ich lasse dich nicht allein. Im Notfall entführe ich dich auch. Außerdem ist das eine Sache in der Welt der Magie und da können sie nicht einfach vor ein Mugglegericht. Das würde das Zaubereiministerium nicht zulassen und die wollen sicher keinen Ärger bekommen. Außerdem lassen sich Muggelärzte nicht bestechen. Was das Gericht beschließt wird akzeptiert. Und daran müssen auch sie sich halten."  
  
Sato schloss die Augen aber schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bezweifle, dass sie sich daran halten würden."  
  
"Das müssen sie oder werden Rechtlich verfolgt. Ich passe auf dich auf denn du bist mein Sohn und nur das zählt für mich. Wenn sie sich nicht an den Entschluss des Gerichts und deinen Entschluss halten dann sind sie dümmer als ich dachte. Denn wenn sie dich wirklich lieben dann werden sie deine Entscheidung akzeptieren."  
  
Sato grinste. "Sie sind sehr wahrscheinlich dümmer als du dachtest." Gerade in dem Moment kam eine Eule herein geflogen. Sie landete auf Satos Schulter und streckte im den Brief hin. Dieser nahm ihn und las: "Du glaubst doch wohl nicht allen ernstes diesem Mann, wer auch immer er ist. Er lügt. Wir sind deine Eltern und wenn du uns das nicht glaubst, wir haben genug Beweise. Da dieser Mann ja anscheinend etwas mit Hogwarts zu tun hat, werden wir dir einmal einen Besuch abstatten." Sato hatte laut vorgelesen und sah seinen Vater nun an.  
  
Snape sah seinen Sohn an. "Ich werde sie gerne erwarten. Du bist mein Sohn und wie schon gesagt ich werde um dich kämpfen. Ich liebe dich mein Sohn und das lass ich mir nicht mehr nehmen also höre auf dich zu Sorgen in Ordnung mein Kleiner?" Er sah Sato aufmunternd an. "Wir bekommen das wirklich hin keine Angst."  
  
Sato sah seinen Vater schief an. "Hoffentlich." Er überlegte kurz. "Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich ihnen gleich zu erkennen gibst. Ich denke nicht, dass sie sehr begeistert wären. Mal schauen was sie hier machen wollen." Er grinste seinen Vater an.  
  
Snape seufzte. "Na gut wenn du es wünscht mein Sohn. Doch nun geh lieber einmal in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum du kannst morgen gleich wieder kommen oder auch zu jeder anderen Zeit wenn du ein Problem hast." Er lächelte seinen Sohn an. 


	7. Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn

Kapitel 6 - Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn  
  
Kara saß bei ihrem Vater und redete gemütlich mit ihm. Dann klopfte es an der Tür und beide sahen auf.  
  
Herein kamen Satos Zieheltern. Sie sahen ein wenig aufgeregt aus, aber versuchten es zu verbergen und Dumbledore war klug genug, sie nicht darauf anzusprechen. Sie begrüßten sich und nahmen Platz. Sie hatten Kara zwar einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen, aber nichts weiter gesagt. "Nun. Ms. Serpens. Wie kann ich ihnen weiterhelfen." fragte Dumbledore höflich. "Professor. So leid es uns tut, aber wir müssen Sato aus der Schule nehmen." Dumbledore sah überrascht auf.  
  
Kara wurde sofort aufmerksam. Warum sollte ihr bester Freund die Schule verlassen? Sie sah die beiden abschätzend an. Ihre Augen waren noch ruhig und gütig wie die ihres Vaters. Dumbledore sah die beiden an. "Und was wäre der Grund für diesen plötzlichen Beschluss. Sind sie mit irgendwas unzufrieden?" Er sah die beiden fragend an.  
  
Mr. Serpens schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Wir haben mit Hogwarts keine Probleme, aber wir werden wahrscheinlich nach Deutschland ziehen." Er sah Dumbledore an. "Wir haben ein paar familiäre Probleme allgemein und um die zu lösen müssen wir längere Zeit aus England fort."  
  
Dumbledore nickte. "Wenn das so ist dann kann ich sie wohl kaum umstimmen." Er sah Kara an die nun langsam verstanden hatte. Sie musste ihre Wut unterdrücken. "Kara bitte hole Sato." Kara stand auf. "Ja Dad." dann verließ sie den Raum und rannte zu Sato. Sie sagte ihm bescheid und ging dann Snape suchen. Sie ging erst in die Kerker aber da war er nicht also rannte sie nach draußen. "Professor bitte kommen sie. Satos Zieheltern sind da sie wollen ihn aus Hogwarts nehmen." Sie sah Snape flehend an.  
  
Inzwischen war Sato zu Dumbledore gerannt. "Spinnt ihr?? Ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach von meinen Freunden wegreißen!!" schrie er seine Zieheltern an. "Sato beruhig dich. Du kennst den Grund." versuchten sie ihren Sohn zu beruhigen. Doch Sato funkelte sie nur böse an. "Ja. Ich kenne den Grund, nur anscheinend versteht ihr nicht ganz. Ich bleibe." Nun wurde Mr. Serpens ein wenig böse. "Nein, Sato, du bleibst nicht!!!" Sato versuchte sie noch umzustimmen, aber er hatte keine Chance. Dumbledore beobachtete die ganze Szene. Er wusste nicht worum es ging. Schlussendlich zerrte Mr. Serpens Sato am Kragen aus dem Büro. "Wir nehmen Sato gleich mit. Seine Sachen holen wir morgen. Es tut uns wirklich leid, Professor." Dann zerrte er seinen 'Sohn' Richtung Ausgang.  
  
Kara rannte zurück zum Schloss. Sie legte einiges an Tempo vor. Sie rannte in die Eingangshalle wo gerade die Serpens die Stiege herunter kamen. Zusammen mit ihrem Vater. Snape trat gerade ein. Kara drängte sich zwischen Sato und Mr. Serpens. Sie zog ihn ein Stück weg und stellte sich schützend vor ihren Freund den sie auf keinen Fall verlieren wollte.  
  
Mr. Serpens fuhr wütend herum. "Lass das, Kleine!" Er funkelte sie böse an. Aber da er mitbekommen hatte, dass sie die Tochter Dumbledores war, unternahm er nichts. "Sato! Komm!" Er sah seinen 'Sohn' an. Snape war ein wenig außer Atem und war langsam näher getreten. "Lassen sie den Jungen in Ruhe." schrie er noch aus einiger Entfernung.  
  
Kara sah Mr. Serpens nur stur an. Ihre Augen blitzten. Sie würde sicher nicht zulassen das Sato wegging und Snape auch nicht das wusste sie.  
  
Marisa sah Snape an. "Was geht sie das an. Er ist unser Sohn und da werden wir wohl selber entscheiden was gut für ihn ist uns was nicht." Sie erkannte den Fremden als Severus Snape. Den wohl berühmtesten Zaubertränke Meister den es gab.  
  
Snapes Augen glühten vor Wut. Niemand durfte ihm seinen Sohn wegnehmen! "Haben sie sich schon überlegt warum Sato vielleicht hier bleiben will." Er kam immer näher. Was er nicht bemerkt hatte war, dass sein Anhänger durch das Laufen unter der Robe hervorgerutscht war.  
  
Kara beobachtete die Szene angespannt. Sie warf einen Blick zu ihrem Vater der sehr ratlos wirkte. Sie konnte es ihm eigentlich nicht verübeln. Er war der einzige hier der von nichts wusste. Marisa sah Snape an. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Kette und sie sog die Luft scharf ein. Sie zeigte die ihrem Mann der daraufhin völlig durchdrehte.  
  
Er starrte Snape einen Augenblick wütend an ehe er sich auf ihn stürzte. "Sie!!" Kurz darauf lagen beide auf dem Boden. Sato wollte seinem Vater helfen, wurde aber von Kara zurückgehalten.  
  
Kara sah ihn an. "Dein Dad kommt zurecht." Sie funkelte derweilen Ms. Serpens wütend an. Sie hielt sich sehr zurück. Dann schaute sie wieder auf Snape und Mr.Serpens. Sie hoffte das Snape klar kam. Ihr Blick zeigte ihrem Vater, dass er besser jetzt nicht eingriff sondern die beiden in Ruhe lassen sollte.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit konnte Snape die Überhand gewinnen und sich losreißen. Er stand auf und sah Mr. und Ms. Serpens an. "Was war das eben?" Er warf Sato einen kurzen Seitenblick zu.  
  
Die beiden funkelten ihn wütend an. "Das wissen sie genau. Sato ist unser Sohn und wir werden ihn mitnehmen. Sato komm sofort her." herrschte Mr.Serpens Sato an. Kara merkte plötzlich wie sich Sato los riss und weg lief. Sie warf den Erwachsenen wütende Blicke zu. Und ihre Augen glichen denen ihres Vaters wenn er wütend war. Es war kein Wunder das Voldemort sich vor Dumbledore fürchtete. "Das habt ihr ja super hinbekommen. Was haltet ihr davon Sato selbst entscheiden zu lassen? Er ist mein Freund und will hier nicht weg und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihn jemand dazu zwingt."  
  
Mr. Serpens fuhr herum und ging auf Kara zu. "Du glaubst also, dass wir uns von dir beeinflussen lassen? Sato wird mit uns mitkommen. Er ist unser Sohn und da er noch minderjährig ist, muss er uns folgen." Er sah Kara wütend an. Snapes Ausdruck war immer böser geworden. Seine Augen funkelten vor Wut.  
  
Kara sah Mr.Serpens an. "Wenn sie sich da mal nicht irren." Sie war wirklich wütend. "Sie sind ja ein wahnsinnig toller Vater. Wenn man sein Kind so behandelt und mit der Einstellung ein Kind erzieht dann darf man sich nicht wundern, dass es einmal die Schnauze voll hat." Damit drehte sie sich wütend um und verschwand um Sato zu suchen obwohl sie wusste wo er war.  
  
Snape ging auf Mr. Serpens zu. Als er ganz nah vor ihm stand und ihm fest in die Augen sah meinte er: "Sie sind also der Vater von Sato? Hm? Und was sagt ihnen das?" Er hielt ihm das Amulett unter die Nase. "Erinnern sie sich wieder? Gut! Nun verschwinden sie von hier und lassen uns in Ruhe!" Er sah Dumbledore kurz an ehe er sich auf den Weg Richtung Kerker machte. Sato war ziemlich sicher dorthin gerannt.  
  
Kara war bei Sato und legte ihrem Freund tröstend den Arm um die Schulter. "Dein Dad macht das schon Sato und ich lasse sicher auch nicht zu, dass du so einfach weggeholt wirst. Du bist mein Freund und ich will dich als Freund nicht verlieren okay?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. "Freunde auf ewig schon vergessen?"  
  
Sato schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte es nicht vergessen und würde dies auch niemals tun. In dem Moment kam Snape herein. "Ich bring die zwei um, sag ich euch. So was von prepotenten Arschlöchern. Tschuldigung Sato, aber das musste jetzt mal sein." Sato hatte zu Grinsen begonnen, als er das gehört hatte. Er war aufgesprungen und hatte sich in die Arme seines Vaters geworfen.  
  
Mr. Serpens war wütend auf Dumbledore zugegangen. "Professor. Ich will, dass mein Sohn mich begleitet. Lassen sie ihn herbringen!!" Doch Dumbledore, der noch immer nicht wusste worum es ging, zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo Sato sein könnte, Mr.Serpens." "So? Wir schon nicht wahr Thomasan?" Dieser nickte und meinte. "Kommen sie mit, Professor. Ich zeige ihnen, wo Sato ist." Mit diesen Worten machte er sich auf den Weg zum Kerker. Er wollte Snape einen Besuch abstatten.  
  
Kara hatte zu lachen begonnen. "Professor sie sind echt schwer in Ordnung." Sie schüttelte sich ihre langen braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht und lächelte Snape nun wieder warm an. Ihre Wut war verflogen. Sie gab Snape aber in jedem Punkt Recht. Sie sah die beiden zufrieden an. Sie gehörten zusammen und sie zu trennen wäre ein schwerer Fehler.  
  
Snape und Sato fuhren herum als angeklopft wurde. "Snape. Machen sie auf. Ich weiß, dass sie und Sato da drinnen sind." Sato sah seinen Vater entsetzt an. Dann riss er sich los und stürmte in das Schlafzimmer seines Vaters. Er warf die Tür hinter sich zu und vergrub sich unter der Decke. Snape sah zu Kara und grinste. Er flüsterte ihr zu. "Ich habe keine Ahnung wo Sato ist. Du etwa?" Er zwinkerte ihr kurz zu ehe er zur Tür ging und sie öffnete.  
  
Kara tat als wäre sie überrascht als die Serpens eintraten. Diese funkelten die beiden wütend an. "Wo ist Sato? Wir wollen sofort unseren Sohn haben." Sie wandten sich an Dumbledore. "Sagen sie ihm das wir unseren Sohn haben wollen und zwar sofort." Sie funkelten Snape an und auch Kara denn die wusste sicher wo Sato war. "Wo ist Sato?" fuhr er Kara ziemlich grob an.  
  
Snape sah die beiden mit erhobener Augenbraue an. "Erstens, Mr. Serpens, überlegen sie sich gut ob sie Ms. Dumbledore anschreien. Zweitens, haben wir zwei uns gerade beratschlagt wo Sato sein könnte. Wir haben keine Ahnung." Er sah die beiden an.  
  
Karas Augen blitzten wieder gefährlich. "Wenn sie sich nicht wie ein Idiot benehmen würden dann wäre Sato auch nicht weggelaufen. Also würden sie uns den Gefallen tun und sich endlich verziehen. Vielleicht taucht er dann irgendwann wieder auf aber ich bezweifle stark das er es tut so lange sie in Hogwarts sind. Das Schloss ist groß also stehen die Chancen ihn zu finden verdammt schlecht."  
  
Mr. Serpens hatte Mühe sich zurückzuhalten. "Du glaubst also, nur weil du Dumbledore heißt kannst du dir alles erlauben. Du hast anscheinend keine Manieren. Man mischt sich nicht in Angelegenheiten ein, die einen nichts angehen. Das gilt übrigens auch für sie Professor Snape." meinte er ohne seinen eisernen Blick von Kara gewandt zu haben.  
  
Snapes Blick wechselte vom böser-Lehrer-Blick zum Todesser-Blick, den jeder fürchtete. "Ich denke schon, dass es mich das etwas angeht. Aber wie ich bemerken muss ist in diesem Raum noch immer jemand unwissend. Albus." Er sah seinen Freund an. "Sato ist mein Sohn."  
  
Kara nickte. "Dad er sagt die Wahrheit. Sato ist sein Sohn und will bei ihm bleiben." Sie wandte sich an Mr.Serpens. "Ich habe sehr wohl Manieren und ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Es geht mich was an den Sato ist mein Freund und ich habe ihm geschworen ihm immer beizustehen und das werde ich auch tun. Warum haben sie was dagegen das er mit seinem Vater glücklich wird? Wenn sie ihn lieben würden dann würden sie ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen."  
  
Wieder mal war es an Mr. Serpens böse zu schauen. "Erstens bezweifle ich stark, das er..." Er wies mit einer Hand auf Snape. "...Satos Vater ist. zweitens. selbst wenn dies so wäre. Wo war er denn die letzten 11 Jahre gewesen als Sato ihn gebraucht hätte?? Wer hat Sato laufen gelernt? Wer hat ihm in der Schule schreiben gelernt. Wir!!! Wir mögen nicht seine leiblichen Eltern sein, aber dennoch können wir ihn unseren Sohn nennen. Denk darüber nach, Kleine!!"  
  
"Ich habe darüber nachgedacht Sir. Ich gebe ihnen Recht sie haben Sato erzogen. Doch hatte Professor Snape gewiss sehr gute Gründe. Außerdem sollte diese Entscheidung Sato treffen und nicht sie. Was bringt es ihnen wenn sie Sato bei sich haben er aber todunglücklich ist und sie für das was sie getan haben hasst. Es bringt ihnen nichts also würden sie sich freundlicherweise wieder abregen und das alles ein wenig vernünftiger behandeln?" Nun war Mr.Serpens wirklich wütend und er war kurz davor ihr eine zu Knallen und würde es trotz Dumbledores Anwesenheit wohl auch tun.  
  
Als Thomasan die Hand hob und Kara eine saftige Ohrfeige verpassen wollte, reagierte Snape blitzschnell und sprang dazwischen. "Wagen sie es ja nicht!" Er sah sein gegenüber mit seinem typischen Todesser-Blick an, aber der zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Konnte es sein, dass er....? Nein das war unmöglich....aber diese Augen....nein! Es durfte einfach nicht sein. Snape schob diesen Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke seines Gehirns. Dumbledore war nun ebenfalls aufmerksam geworden und schritt nun das erste Mal in dieses Gespräch ein. "Mr. Serpens. Ich verstehe sowohl ihren, als auch Professor Snapes Standpunkt und ich muss meiner Tochter beipflichten. Es wäre klüger Sato entscheiden zu lassen. Immerhin ist er derjenige, dessen Leben, dessen Zukunft, die sie gerade ausdiskutieren." Er sah sowohl Serpens als auch Snape an. "Kara. Komm her zu mir." Er wollte sie aus der ganzen Sache raushalten.  
  
Kara hatte sich erst hinter Snape geduckt. Dieser hatte sich schützend vor sie gestellt. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Vater der sie schützend in den Arm nahm. Sie sah die beiden Männer an. Sie war wirklich froh, dass ihr Vater sich um sie kümmerte. Sie konnte nicht fassen das es Mr.Serpens gewagt hätte ihr eine zu knallen und das vor ihrem Vater."  
  
Dumbledores sonst so gütiger Blick war verschwunden. Er sah ein wenig verärgert drein. "Mr. Serpens. Ich denke es ist besser wenn sie und ihre Frau fürs erste gehen und erst in ein paar Tagen wiederkommen. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit mit Sato reden und ihn fragen was er wirklich will. Außerdem bin ich mir sichern, dass Professor Snape Beweise vorlegen kann, dass Sato wirklich sein Sohn ist." Noch nie in seiner Laufbahn hatte Dumbledore jemanden aus Hogwarts rausgeschmissen. Aber was genug war, war genug. Als sich die Serpens´ zum Gehen wandten ließ Dumbledore seine Tochter los und ging auf Snape zu und begann leise mit ihm zu sprechen. Kara sah Mr. Serpens an und dieser meinte noch leise. "Ich hoffe, dass war dir eine Lektion. Sag Sato, dass ihm nichts anderes blüht." Dann verschwand er durch die Tür. 


	8. Abiniowurzel

Kapitel 7 - Abiniowurzel  
  
Kara funkelte ihn an wenn der Typ es wagen würde Sato was zu tun dann würde er sein blaues Wunder erleben. Sie verschwand unauffällig in den Nebenraum zu Sato. Sie setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett. "Dein Ziehvater ist ein Vollidiot." sagte sie zu ihm und sie war immer noch wütend. Wie konnte es dieser Idiot wagen Sato wehtun zu wollen.  
  
Doch Sato schlief. Er hatte in den letzten 24 Stunden zu viel erlebt und zu oft geweint. Die letzte Nacht konnte er nicht schlafen, da er die ganze Zeit nachgedacht hatte. Er war einfach total fertig. Kurz nach Kara betrat Snape den Raum. "Sato. Dumbledore will dich sehen." Doch als dieser nicht reagierte sah er Kara fragend an.  
  
Kara sah ihn an. "Er schläft und ist völlig erledigt." sagte sie nur leise. Sie sah Sato besorgt an. Sie hatte die Füße angezogen und ihr Kopf ruhte auf ihren Knien. Sie schaute Snape an. "Mr.Serpens ist sicher nicht einer von den ganz netten. Irgendwie hatte ich bei ihm ein echt ungutes Gefühl. Fast als ob er na ja ein Todesser wäre." Sie zuckte mit ihren schmalen Schultern.  
  
Snape nickte leicht. "Hm... Dieses Gefühl habe ich auch gehabt, aber das kann nicht sein. Darf nicht sein. Wenn es so ist, darf Sato unter KEINEN Umständen zurück! Unter keinen! Niemals!" Er sah seinen schlafenden Sohn an.  
  
Kara nickte. Sie sah Sato an und legte den Kopf schief. Für ihre elf Jahre hatte sie eine verdammt gute Menschenkenntnis. Sie strich sich ihre glatten braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie wusste irgendwie auf alles eine Antwort was wohl wirklich an ihrem Vater lag von dem sie sich einiges abgeguckt hatte.  
  
Langsam und lautlos ließ sich Snape zu Boden gleiten und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein. Konnte ihm dieser Fehler damals wirklich unterlaufen sein?? Konnte er Sato schon damals in die Hände von Todessern gespielt haben? Konnte er ihn nicht davor schützen?? Er hatte es doch genau deshalb gemacht!  
  
Kara stand auf und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie legte eine Hand auf die Seine. "Professor bis jetzt ging es Sato gut und nun hat er sie. Sie haben keinen Fehler gemacht." Sie sah ihn beruhigend an. Mr.Serpens hätte auch für sie sehr gefährlich werden können. Wenn er sie entführen würde dann wäre sie das perfekte Druckmittel für Dumbledore. Sie hatte eigentlich Glück gehabt.  
  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hätte ihn nicht zu Fremden geben dürfen. Ich hätte ihn Albus geben sollen. Verdammt, warum habe ich's nicht getan?" Er sah Kara kurz an. Bei Albus wäre er mit einer Schwester aufgewachsen.  
  
Kara sah ihn nun ernst an. "Professor Selbstvorwürfe oder Selbstmitleid bringen jetzt nichts. Wir sollten lieber überlegen wie wir es schaffen, dass Sato nicht zurück muss. Haben sie irgendwelche Beweise dafür, dass ihr Sohn ist. Irgendwelche vielleicht seine Geburtsurkunde oder so irgendwas das man nicht Fälschen kann und das auf jeden Fall als Beweis gesehen wird?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich habe damals alles vernichtet um die Todesser nicht auf seine Spur zu führen. Ich habe Fotos, den Brief und die beiden Anhänger, aber ich bezweifle, dass wir das als Beweise verwenden können, was meinst du?" Er sah Kara an.  
  
"Die Fotos normalerweise schon. Ich hau mich mal in die Bibliothek und schau was man da so machen kann. Mein Vater hat eine Rechtsabteilung dort angelegt. Bleiben sie bei ihm. Ich lass es sie wissen wenn ich etwas gefunden habe." Sie stand auf und rannte durch die Gänge die sie schon auswendig kannte. Sie rannte direkt zur Bibliothek und suchte alle möglichen Bücher über Rechtswissenschaften heraus.  
  
Snape sah ihr kurz nach. "Sato, da hast du dir die richtige Freundin rausgesucht." Er lachte kurz auf. Er blieb sitzen und sah Sato einen Moment lang an. Dann stand er auf und deckte ihn zu. "Schlaf mein Kleiner." Dann ging er zurück in sein Büro, ließ aber die Tür offen. Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und begann Tests zu korrigieren, die er heute mit Satos Klasse geschrieben hatte.  
  
Kara saß über die verschiedenen Bücher gebeugt und schrieb die wichtigsten Sachen heraus. Sie saß bis Madame Pince sie rausschmiss. Doch sie lieh sich einen Haufen der schweren Wälzer aus und suchte sich ein leeres Klassenzimmer in der Nähe der Kerker und suchte weiter. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht.  
  
Snape hatte sich neben seinem Sohn auf das Bett gelegt und war bald darauf eingeschlafen. Ihn hatte er Tag ebenso mitgenommen wir Sato mit dem Unterschied, dass er in der letzte Nacht geschlafen hatte.  
  
Kara wurde so gegen fünf Uhr Früh mit den Büchern fertig. Sie sah sich ihre Notizen durch und hoffte, dass sie Snape helfen würden. Es waren einige Seiten voll geschrieben. Sie war sich sicher, dass einige nützliche Dinge dabei waren. Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr und beschloss, dass es wohl nicht mehr viel brachte ins Bett zu gehen. Sie sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen und schlich hinunter in die Küche um sich eine heiße Schokolade zu holen.  
  
"Ms. Dumbledore." Als diese nicht reagierte versuchte er es noch einmal. "Kara." Diesmal fuhr sie herum und sah in die Augen von Snape.  
  
Kara sah Snape an. "Ah Professor. Auch eine heiße Schokolade." Sie hielt ihm eine Tasse hin und lächelte. In der Küche stand ein Tisch auf den sie die Bücher und ihre Notizen gelegt hatte. Sie setzt sich und sah sich das ganze noch einmal durch. Sie wusste das es spät war oder besser früh. Doch sie hatte es unbedingt fertig machen wollen.  
  
Snape nahm sie dankbar an und setzte sich dann ebenfalls an den Tisch. Der Tisch stand in einer kleinen Nische. Snape lehnte sich gegen die Wand und hatte die Füße auf der Bank angezogen. Er trank die Schokolade und sah Kara zu.  
  
Kara sah kurz auf und lächelte Snape an. Sie war sicher einer der wenigen Schüler die Snape anlächelten. Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrer Tasse. Das warme Getränk tat wirklich gut. Sie sah sich die Unterlagen fertig durch und legte sie dann vor Snape. "Das ist einmal das wichtigste das ich herausgefunden habe. Ich denke, dass es ihnen helfen kann."  
  
Snape stellte die Tasse ab und nahm die Unterlagen in die Hand. Er sah sie sich kurz durch. "Hm...Ich verstehe zwar nicht viel von den Dingen, aber trotzdem danke. Ich hoffe du kannst mir da notfalls helfen." Er grinste Kara an.  
  
Kara grinste ebenfalls. "Klar Professor ich helfe wo ich kann und Dad sicher auch. Ich werde unter Garantie nicht zulassen das Sato wieder zu diesen Idioten muss." Sie strich sich eine braune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie wurde ihrem Vater von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher. Nur das sie keine Brille trug wie er. Doch von ihrem Wesen her war sie wirklich wie ihr Vater.  
  
Snape nickte dankbar und gab ihr die Unterlagen zurück. Dann nahm er seine Tasse wieder in die Hand und trank aus. "Ich denke wir sollten Sato aufwecken" meinte er nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. "Es ist immerhin schon halb sieben. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass er den Unterricht verpasst." Er grinste.  
  
Kara grinste. "Nein das wollen wir natürlich nicht Professor." Sie stand auf und sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen. "Ich werde versuchen mich noch ein wenig schlau zu machen. Keine Sorge Professor irgendwie schaffen wir es, dass Sato bei ihnen bleiben kann. Das verspreche ich ihnen." Sie lächelte ihn wieder warm an und ging dann mit ihm aus der Küche und in die Kerker.  
  
Leise betrat Snape das Schlafzimmer und ließ sich neben dem Bett auf die Knie nieder. Sanft strich er Sato eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Sato. Hey, Sato. Aufwachen." Doch Sato rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Snape rüttelte ihn leicht, doch Sato drehte sich nur um und grummelte. "Lass mich schlafen."  
  
Kara drückte Snape ihre Unterlagen in die Hand und kitzelte Sato dann so, dass dieser hochfuhr. Sie lächelte ihn an. "Ich wusste, dass dies funktionierte." Sie verkniff sich ein lautes Lachen und sah Sato und Snape unschuldig an. Sie nahm ihre Unterlagen wieder aus Snapes Armen.  
  
Snape aber musste laut lachen und sah seinen Sohn an. "Komm schon Faulpelz. Wenn man von einem hübschen Mädchen aufgeweckt wird muss man sich doch revangieren." Sato sah seinen Vater kurz fragend an ehe er aufsprang und Kara packte. Er hielt sie fest und gemeinsam fielen sie aufs Bett. Snape stand nur da und sah den beiden zu.  
  
Kara lachte nun und ihre Augen funkelten übermütig. Sie rollte Sato auf den Rücken und nagelte ihn fest. "Gegen mich hast du nicht die geringste Chance also versuch es erst gar nicht." Sie funkelte ihn weiter an. Sie hörte Snape lachen. Sie wollte ihren besten Freund echt nicht verlieren und würde wenn erforderlich auch nächtelang dafür durcharbeiten.  
  
Sato grinste unschuldig. "Ich versuche gar nichts." Dann wurde sein Blick besorgt. "Du wirkst müde. Wie lange hast du geschlafen?" Er schubste Kara von sich runter und drehte sich dann zu ihr.  
  
Kara stützte sich ab und lächelte. "Mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen. Ich habe gar nicht geschlafen ich habe da was zusammen gesucht." Sie drückte ihm die Unterlagen in die Hand. "Ich will meinen besten Freund immerhin behalten. Habe ich noch nicht erwähnt, dass ich da sehr egoistisch bin?" Sie sah ihn grinsend an.  
  
"Furchtbar egoistisch." Sato grinste, aber nachdem er die ersten paar Notizen gelesen hatte gab er Kara die Unterlagen wieder zurück. "Ich verstehe davon nichts. Ich lass dich das mal machen. Du bist mein Anwalt und schon engagiert."  
  
Kara lachte. "Das wird ihnen gefallen eine elf Jährige als Anwalt." Sie stupste ihn an. "Los wir müssen zu Unterricht ich denke dein Dad wird ungeduldig." Sie stand auf und nahm ihre Unterlagen.  
  
Sato wurschtelte sich aus den Decken und stand ebenfalls auf. Im Gehen band er sich die Haare zusammen. "Auf zum Unterricht. Was haben wir?" Er grinste Kara an.  
  
Kara deutete auf seinen Vater. "Wir haben deinen Dad und danach haben wir Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." sagte sie grinsend. Snape grinste ebenfalls und schickte sie ins Klassenzimmer. Sie setzten sich an ihren üblichen Platz und der Unterricht begann wie immer eben.  
  
Sowohl Sato als auch Kara waren im Unterricht unaufmerksam und mussten mehrmals von Snape ermahnt werden. Als sie dann einen Trank brauen mussten war Sato froh, dass sie Zweierteams bilden konnten. Er und Kara gingen zusammen und begannen den Trank zu brauen. Sato war lustig drauf und zeigte Kara unter dem Tisch eine kleine Wurzel. "Was meinst du? Sollen wir es wagen?"  
  
Kara sah ihn an. "Wenn du unbedingt einen Kopf kürzer werden willst." Sie grinste und nickte dann übermütig. Es war ohnehin die einzige Möglichkeit, dass sie wach blieb. Ihre Augen blinzelten übermütig. Snape würde es vielleicht ohnehin für einen Unfall halten da sie verwirrt und übernachtig waren. Es würde sicher lustig werden.  
  
Sato grinste. "Aber wirf es in einen Kessel der Slyths." Er gab Kara die Wurzel. Sie stand nicht weit weg von den Slytherin-Tischen. "Und dann würde ich dir empfehlen dich zu ducken."  
  
Kara sah ihn an. "So viel weiß ich auch noch in Tränke." Sie grinste frech und warf die Wurzel in einen der Tränke. Schnell ging sie in Deckung und der Kessel explodierte. Als es vorbei war tauchte sie wieder auf. Sie sah so unschuldig aus wie irgendwie möglich. Sato machte ebenfalls einen auf Unschuldig.  
  
Snape fuhr erschrocken herum als er einen Knall hörte. Konnten etwa schon Erstklässler Kessel zum Explodieren bringen. Einfach schlimm. Als er erkannte aus welchem Kessel die Explosion gekommen war verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht. Seine eigenen Slytherins. Sein Blick wanderte zu Kara und Sato, die daneben standen und unschuldig dreinschauten. So war das also. Er schüttelte leicht grinsend den Kopf. Keiner von seinen normalen Schülern hätte eine Explosion geschafft. Aber Sato wusste es. "Na was ist?? Räumen sie den Saustall endlich auf." Dann ging er langsam zu Kara und Sato und sprach leise mit ihnen. "Was war das?" Sato sah ihn nicht an sondern tat so als konzentriere er sich auf den Trank  
  
Kara zuckte die Schultern. "Das müssen sie schon ihre Slytherins fragen." Sie sah ihn unschuldig an und hatte diese Nummer perfekt drauf. Sie wusste, dass Snape wusste wer das getan hatte aber er konnte es nicht beweisen und es wäre ganz schön dumm es ihm auf die Nase zu binden. Sie konzentrierte sich mit Sato auf den Trank.  
  
Snape grinste. "Kommt schon. Sagt mit wenigstens was ihr da reingehaut habt. Es sind eh die Slyths, die den Ärger bekommen." Er sah Kara und Sato mit fast bettelndem Blick an, aber so, dass nur sie es sehen konnten. Er grinste leicht  
  
Kara grinste leicht. "Geduld Herr Professor. Vielleicht nach der Stunde." Sie zwinkerte leicht. Doch ebenfalls so, dass es niemand außer Snape sah. Sie arbeitete weiter am Trank und dann war er auch schon fertig. Sato und sie lehnten sich zurück und sahen Snape an und warteten auf sein Urteil. Sie wussten, dass er richtig war.  
  
Snape schüttelte noch immer grinsend den Kopf als er sich umwand und weiter kontrollierte. Nach einiger Zeit waren Kara und Sato fertig und er kontrollierte ihren Trank. Er war, wir hätte es auch anders sein sollen, perfekt.  
  
Kara sah Sato an. "Bist du dir sicher, dass es deinem Vater gut geht. Warum ist er denn so friedlich? Ich meine. wir haben seine Slytherins geärgert und er hat sich noch darüber gefreut. Ihm kann es nicht gut gehen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Sato grinste. "Doch. Ich denke es geht ihm besser den je." Er sah Kara an.  
  
Kara grinste. "Vielleicht hast du Recht." Sie lehnte sich zurück und wartete bis auch die anderen fertig waren. Es war langweilig immer so früh fertig zu werden.  
  
Sato beugte sich zu Kara ohne den Blick von Snape zu nehmen, der gerade die Hausübung an die Tafel schrieb. "Ich denke wir sollten so etwas öfters machen. Irgendwie macht das Spaß." Er grinste verräterisch.  
  
Kara nickte übermütig. "Ja das macht sogar einen Riesenspaß. Hast du ihre Gesichter gesehen? Einfach nur köstlich." Sie kicherte unauffällig. Sie war lange nicht so brav wie man es von der Tochter des Direktors erwartete.  
  
Sato musste ebenfalls lachen und dafür ernteten die beiden einen bösen, warnenden Blick von Snape. Doch als sie den sahen musste Sato erst Recht lachen. Snape schloss die Stunde, aber behielt Kara und Sato da. "Nun?? Habt ihr mir etwas zu sagen?" fragte er, nachdem der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hat.  
  
Kara sah Sato an. Er sollte es tun. Es war immerhin seine Idee gewesen. Und sie musste immer noch lachen. Es war einfach köstlich Snapes abwartendes und neugieriges Gesicht zu sehen. Dieser schien sich ebenfalls mühsam ein Lachen zu verkneifen.  
  
Sato konnte vor Lachen kaum sprechen. "Abiniowurzel." brachte er gerade noch hervor. Augenblicklich fing Snape an zu Grinsen. "Du bist ein Frechdachs. Aber Respekt, du kennst dich aus mit Tränken. Woher du das bloß hast?" Wieder grinste er unwissend.  
  
Kara lachte nun auch laut. "Das ist eine wirklich gute Frage Professor." Sato und sie sahen sich übermütig an. Nein sie war wirklich nicht das brave Direktoren Töchterchen das man erwartete. Dazu war sie viel zu neugierig und dazu liebte sie es zu sehr jemanden Streiche zu spielen. Sie strich sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Snape schüttelte noch einmal grinsend den Kopf. "Nun raus mit euch. Sonst kommt ihr noch zu spät zu Remus. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das nicht gerne sieht."  
  
Kara nickte. Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und veranstaltete mit Sato ein Wettrennen durch die Flure. Sie kamen gerade noch Rechtzeitig zu Remus Unterricht. Sie setzten sich hin und warteten auf Remus. Nach dem Unterricht gingen sie aus dem Klassenzimmer und machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.  
  
Sato ließ sich neben Kara am Gryffindor-Tisch nieder und begann zu essen. Kurz nach ihnen betrat Snape die Halle und nahm seinen Platz am Lehrertisch ein. Alle Schüler und Lehrer aßen gemütlich, als plötzlich die Tür aufgestoßen wurde. Es erschienen 10 Todesser. Alle Schüler erschraken und wichen zurück. 


	9. Todesengel

Kapitel 8 - Todesengel  
  
Kara und Sato wichen ebenfalls zurück. Wie konnten die Todesser einfach so hier herein. Kara warf einen Blick zu ihrem Vater. Ein ihr sehr bekanntes Funkeln war in seine Augen getreten. Sato und Kara hielten sich unbewusst an den Händen als hätten sie Angst auseinander gerissen zu werden. Sie beobachtete die Todesser genau und ließ keinen aus den Augen.  
  
Snape war aufgesprungen und starrte die Todesser an. Wie konnte Voldemort es wagen in Hogwarts etwas zu unternehmen ohne ihn vorher darüber zu informieren? Wusste Voldemort davon? Natürlich! Warum auch nicht?! "Wir sollen jemanden holen." erklang die tiefe Stimme eines Todessers. Satos Blick wanderte zu seinem Vater und er zog Kara mit sich, immer mehr zum Lehrertisch.  
  
Kara folgte ihm einfach. Sie wollte zu ihrem Vater und in Sicherheit sein. Sie versuchte Sato auch so gut wie möglich zu verdecken. Sie hatten noch ein ganzes Stück bis sie beim Lehrertisch. Kara hoffte so sehr, dass sie es schaffen würden denn sie hatte echt Angst.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore. Ich denke sie wissen wen wir meinen." Der Todesser sah zum Lehrertisch. Sato und Kara waren inzwischen bei ihren Vätern angekommen. Nur gingen beide nicht ganz zu ihnen, da das dann doch zu auffällig wäre. Sato flüsterte Kara zu. "Ich befürchte sie meinen mich."  
  
Kara sah Sato an. "Möglich aber das lasse ich nicht zu." Sie sah sich um. "Da hinten gibt es einen Geheimgang sie würden uns nicht finden was meinst du?" Sie sah ihren Freund fragend an. Sie würde sicher nicht zulassen, dass er einfach in die Hände von Todessern fiel. Wenn diese einen Moment abgelenkt wären könnten sie unauffällig abhauen aber wie sollte sie das machen?  
  
Sato schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Weglaufen ist normalerweise nicht meine Art." Er würde dies durchstehen. Sein Vater war bei ihm. Dieser würde ihn niemals kampflos gehen lassen. Er sah ihn an. Snapes Blick war fest auf die Todesser gerichtet. Dumbledore sah wirklich wütend aus. "Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon ihr sprecht." In seinem Unterbewusstsein wusste er es, aber wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben. Er konnte nicht einfach einen Schüler an Todesser ausliefern. "Serpens. Sato Serpens." Sofort wandten viele Schüler ihre Köpfe und sahen Kara und Sato an. Dadurch wurden auch die Todesser auf sie aufmerksam.  
  
Karas Augen funkelten die Todesser an. Sie stand ihrem Vater um nichts nach. "Okay jetzt ist es zu spät aber sie können sehr schlecht hier einen Kampf austragen außerdem weiß ich nicht ob es dir bewusst ist aber die sind in der Überzahl. Wir hätten echt abhauen sollen wäre auf jeden Fall besser gewesen." sagte sie leise zu Sato. Sie ließ die Todesser aber nicht aus den Augen.  
  
Sato löste sich von Kara und deutete ihr stehen zu bleiben. Langsam ging er ein paar Schritte auf seinen Vater zu. Er hatte Angst, zeigte sie aber nicht. "Dad?" Er stand nun neben seinem Vater.  
  
Snape zog seinen Sohn zu sich. "Ich gebe dich nicht her Sato du bist mein Sohn." Er sah seinen Sohn eindringlich an. Kara sah die beiden an und ging zu ihrem Vater. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und er hatte die Arme um sie gelegt. Sie sah zu ihm hoch. "Dad kann man denn gar nichts tun, dass die abhauen?" fragte sie ihren Vater.  
  
Die Todesser beratschlagten kurz. "Wir wissen wer Sato Serpens ist, Professor. Entweder sie liefern ihn freiwillig aus oder wir müssen handgreiflich werden." Wie auf Kommando zogen alle Todesser ihre Zauberstäbe aus ihren Roben.  
  
Kara drückte sich leicht an ihren Vater und Snape hielt Sato schützend fest. Im Notfall würde er Flüche in Kauf nehmen um seinen Sohn zu schützen.  
  
Kara löste sich dann doch leicht und nahm Satos Hand welcher ja mit Snape neben ihr stand. Sie sah ihn an. "Freunde auf Ewig." flüsterte sie leise."  
  
Sato nickte kaum merklich, sah Kara aber nicht an. Er starrte weiterhin auf die Todesser. Es lösten sich 5 Todesser aus der Gruppe und kamen auf den Lehrertisch zu. Die Schüler wichen an die Wände zurück. Ca. 10 Meter vor dem Lehrertisch blieben sie stehen. Gerade heute fehlten relativ viele Lehrer. "Gebt den Jungen heraus!" Er sah Sato an. Dann erhob er den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Kara.  
  
Kara sah den Todesser nur mit wütend funkelnden Augen an. Sie zeigte irgendwie keine Angst auch wenn sie Riesenangst hatte. Sie hielt Satos Hand immer noch fest und deutete ihm unauffällig das sie es nicht wagen würden. Voldemort würde ihnen die Hölle heiß machen und niemand zog gerne Dumbledores Zorn auf sie.  
  
Der Todesser sah diese Andeutung. "Nun....dann doch lieber ... er." Er deutet auf Sato und dieser brach augenblicklich unter dem Cruciatus zusammen. Nach kurzer Zeit nahm der Todesser den Fluch wieder von ihm. Sato jedoch lag schwer atmend am Boden.  
  
Kara riss sich nun ganz von ihrem Vater los und kniete neben Sato. Sie legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Knie und strich ihm über die Wange. Sie funkelte den Todesser voller Wut an. In ihren Augen konnte man es fast blitzen sehen. Dann kümmerte sie sich wieder um Sato. Sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Er atmete schwer und tat ihr unendlich leid.  
  
"Na, Professor. Geben sie endlich den Jungen her. Wir kümmern uns schon um ihn. So schlimm wird das ja wohl nicht gewesen sein. ... ... ... Oder hätten sie es lieber, wenn wir uns jemanden anderen suchen, wo wir unsere Flüche üben können? Es gibt hier schließlich genug Schüler." Er funkelte Dumbledore an.  
  
Dumbledore schluckte. Er sah Snape hilflos an. Kara sah besorgt auf Sato herab. Sie wollte ihm das alles abnehmen und im Moment wäre es fast lieber gewesen wenn sie sich bei ihr ausgetobt hätten statt bei Sato. Sie merkte wie Sato sich an sie klammerte und sie klammerte sich nicht weniger an Sato. Sie wollte ihren Freund nicht verlieren. "Was habt ihr mit ihm vor?" fragte sie leise.  
  
Der Todesser lachte auf. "Was wir mit ihm vorhaben? Wir bringen ihn zu seinen Eltern."  
  
Sato sah Kara an und kämpfte sich dann auf die Füße. Er musste gehen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er sah seinen Vater an und deutete ihm das.  
  
Kara sah ihn an. Dann wandte sie sich an die Todesser. "Das ist er bereits." sagte sie mit kalter Stimme die man bei ihr nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Doch Sato ging an ihr vorbei. Sie sah ihren Vater verzweifelt an doch dieser konnte auch nichts tun. Sie war kurz davor zu verzweifeln. Sie sah Sato in die Augen.  
  
Sato schüttelte den Kopf, als er Kara ansah. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Er gab seinem Vater im vorbeigehen seinen Zauberstab. Sato ging um den Lehrertisch herum und auf die Todesser zu.  
  
Kara war wütend. Sie überlegte nicht lange. Sie wollte allein sein. Sie rannte mitten durch die Todesser aus der Halle. Diese sahen ihr verblüfft nach. Sie waren zu erstaunt um sie zu fassen. Sie rannte die Treppen hoch auf den Astronomieturm. Erst dort blieb sie keuchend stehen und starrte in die Ferne. Sie wollte Sato nicht verlieren. Er war ihr bester Freund.  
  
Sato sah Kara nach. Dann schloss er kurz die Augen und ging zu den Todessern. Diese fesselten ihn sofort und führten ihn aus der Großen Halle. Snape ließ sich einen Moment in seinen Stuhl fallen. "Scheiße." Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein. Er würde mit Voldemort reden müssen. Dieser würde sonst auszucken, wenn er erfahren würde, dass sich zwei Todesser untereinander bekriegen. Schnell stand Snape auf und verließ die Große Halle. Er brauchte jetzt einen Moment für sich. Er rannte auf den Astronomieturm, doch dort war er nicht allein. "Kara?"  
  
Kara drehte sich nicht um. Sie reagierte nicht auf Snape. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und sie unterdrückte ihre Wut. Ihre Wut auf die Serpens und auf Voldemort. Sie hatte sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so elend gefühlt. Der Wind wehte heftig und wehte ihr Haar nach hinten. Sie starrte einfach gerade aus. Verdammt sie wollte Sato wieder haben.  
  
Snape war näher getreten und legte Kara eine Hand auf den Rücken. "Er ist mutig." Er sah Kara an. Sie kämpfte mit sich, das merkte er. "Lass es raus."  
  
Kara sah Snape an. Ihre Augen blitzten noch stärker als vorher. Es waren wirklich fast Dolche die dort aufblitzten. "Nein Professor das ist wirklich keine gute Idee." Ihre Stimme war sehr gepresst. Sie sah zu ihm auf. Sie wusste einfach nicht was sie fühlte. Es waren so viele verschiedene Sachen. In erster Linie wollte sie einfach Sato wiederhaben.  
  
Snapes Blick war traurig als er sich ab wand. "Kara. Es bringt nichts wütend zu sein. Lass uns lieber nachdenken was wir tun können." Er stützte sich auf das Geländer.  
  
Kara nickte. "Gut doch was können wir den tun? Mir fällt da beim besten Willen nichts mehr ein." Sie schlug mit der Faust hart gegen die Stein Mauer. Ihre Hand begann zu bluten doch Kara fühlte sich besser und setzte sich neben Snape. Sie hatte einiges ihrer Wut in diesen Schlag gelegt. Jetzt war sie auf jeden Fall ruhiger.  
  
Snape gab ihr wortlos ein Taschentuch. "Warten." Anders wusste sich Snape auch nicht mehr zu helfen.  
  
Kara nahm das Taschentuch. Sie tupfte ihre Fingerknöchel ab doch helfen tat es nicht wirklich. Es war ihr eigentlich egal. "Super dann warten wir eben." Sie stand auf und verließ den Turm. Doch vorher gab sie Snape das Taschentuch. "Danke." sagte sie und spazierte den Rest des Tages durch die Gänge.  
  
Snape trat wütend gegen die Mauer. Verdammt. Er musste mit Albus sprechen. Schnell ging er zu Dumbledores Büro und klopfte.  
  
Sato wollte sich umsehen, aber er bemerkte, dass er eine Augenbinde aufhatte. Wo um alles in der Welt war er. Er hörte ein paar leise Stimmen. "Wo bin ich?"  
  
Kara verkroch sie in einen abgelegenen Raum. Sie fühlte sich einfach nur einsam im Moment.  
  
Albus sah auf. "Komm herein Severus." Er sah Snape verblüfftes Gesicht. "Schau nicht so. Wer sollte es nach dieser Sache sonst sein. Kara hat sich vermutlich irgendwo verkrochen oder lässt ihrer Wut freien lauf. Ich werde sie am Abend zu Poppy schicken. Denn wie ich meine Tochter kenn wird sie einige Verletzungen aufweisen." Snape grinste leicht. "Oja, das tut sie jetzt schon." Sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. "Albus. Was soll ich tun? Was KANN ich tun?" Albus sah ihn an. "Da gibt es nicht sehr viel was man tun kann. Lass mich einen Moment nachdenken denn ich weiß es noch nicht. Vielleicht finde ich bald einen Weg. Gib mir Zeit." Er sah ihn bittend an. Er wollte Severus natürlich helfen. Snape nickte. Was sollte er auch anderes tun.  
  
"Wo du bist?" Sato hörte das Lachen eines Todessers, vermutete er jedenfalls. "Wir wären dumm wenn wir dir das verraten würden. Aber du bist bei deinen Eltern." Sato schrie sie an. "Das sind nicht meine Eltern!!"  
  
Kara ließ wirklich ihren Dampf ab. Am Abend hatte sie dann wirklich zahlreiche Verletzungen aufzuweisen. Sie spazierte durch die Gänge ohne sich weiter um darum zu kümmern. Sie war nun viel ruhiger. Sie wusste, dass sich ihr Vater wegen ihrer gelegentlichen Wutattacken sorgte doch manchmal kam es einfach über sie.  
  
Snape hatte sich in seinen Räumen verbarrikadiert und wollte mit niemandem sprechen. Er erschien auch nicht zum Abendessen.  
  
"Lasst mich gehen. Ich will sie nicht sehen!" schrie Sato. "So? Du willst uns nicht sehen." Das war die Stimme von Thomasan. Sato erschrak. War er ein Todesser? Anscheinend musste er einer sein.  
  
Kara ging auch nicht zum Abendessen. Sie ging hinaus zum See. Sie genoss es hier draußen. Der Wind wehte und sie saß auf einem Stein. Hagrid kam vorbei und setzte sich neben sie. Er hatte aufmunternde Worte für sie und nahm sie mit in den Wald. Er sorgte sich ein wenig um ihre Wunden doch sie wollte nicht darüber reden. So nahm er sie mit und zeigte ihr die Einhörner.  
  
Sato wandte seinen Kopf in die Richtung woher die Stimme gekommen war. "Sato, Sato, Sato. Wir sind deine Eltern und du glaubst uns nicht." Sato zeigte keine Regung.  
  
Satos 'Eltern' redeten pausenlos auf ihn ein. Als dieser absolut keine Regung zeigte ging sein Vater zu ihm und packte ihn grob an der Schulter. "Glaube uns endlich wir sind deine Eltern und sonst niemand verstanden?" fuhr er ihn mit eisiger Stimme an.  
  
Kara gefielen die Einhörner aber nach einer Zeit beschloss Hagrid das sie wieder ins Schloss gehen musste bevor es zu gefährlich wurde. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.  
  
Sato schüttelte den Kopf. Sie waren nicht seine Eltern. Snape war sein Vater. "Nein, seid ihr nicht. Ich glaube Professor Snape."  
  
Snape hatte sich inzwischen in seinem Büro ausgetobt. Er war verdammt wütend und hatte dementsprechend einige Sachen demoliert.  
  
Kara wanderte Ziellos durchs Schloss. Sie wollte nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum da sie alle nur mit Fragen bombatiert hätten. Sie wollte auch nicht zu ihrem Vater da sie nicht seine tröstenden Worte hören wollte. Also wanderte sie weiter Ziellos herum.  
  
Serpens sah seinen Sohn mit wild funkelten Augen an und gab ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. "Ich werde dir beibringen wer deine Eltern sind." fauchte er. Sato kniete auf dem Boden. Er hatte den Blick gesenkt, da er sowieso nichts sehen konnte. Wie sollte er hier nur jemals wieder rauskommen. Seine Hände waren auf dem Rücken gefesselt. Er hatte keine realistische Chance zu entkommen oder gefunden zu werden. Und würde Snape überhaupt nach ihm suchen? Serpens sah ein das es keinen weiteren Sinn mehr hatte. "Bringt ihn ins Quartier. Ich kümmere mich morgen weiter um ihn." sagte er eisig und ging dann in seine eigenen Räume. Er würde seinem Sohn noch beibringen zu gehorchen und Snape würde noch sein blaues Wunder erleben. Niemand nahm ihm seinen Sohn weg. Und mit dieser kleinen Göre würde er auch noch abrechnen.  
  
Snape war einfach zu wütend um ruhig sitzen zu bleiben. Er verließ seine Räume und streifte durch die Schule und stieß prompt mit Kara zusammen. Kara sah auf. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen da er einen ihrer Schnitte berührt hatte. Dann sah sie ihn an. "Tag Professor oder sollte ich lieber Abend sagen?" Sie sah ihn eine Zeit an dann wandte sie ihren Blick ab. Sie strich sich die braunen Haare es dem Gesicht. Sie sah Snape an wie mies er sich fühlte und ihr ging es nicht anderst.  
  
Snape sah mit mitleidigem Blick auf Kara hinab. Dann legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und führte sie in sein Büro. Dort begann er ungefragt ihre Wunden zu versorgen. Kara ließ Snape einfach machen. Sie merkte nun erst, dass sie müde war. Sie hatte immerhin die letzte Nacht kein bisschen geschlafen und heute war ein ziemlich anstrengender und aufregender Tag gewesen. Sie bekam gar nicht einmal mehr wirklich mit was Snape tat. Er würde schon wissen was er tat. Wenn nicht würde sie es auch nicht merken.  
  
Snape sah, dass Kara total fertig war. Er beendete seine Arbeit nach einer Weile und hob sie dann hoch. Sie würde sich erstmal ausschlafen müssen. Er trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer, legte sie aufs Bett und deckte sie zu. "Schlaf Mädchen." Er strich ihr sanft durch die Haare. Kara rollte sich sofort zusammen und schlief ein. Sie war einfach nur müde. Sie dachte immer wieder an Sato wie es ihm ging und vor allem wo er war. Doch am meisten dachte sie darüber nach wie sie ihm helfen konnte. Es musste einen Weg geben. Irgendeinen Weg. Ihre Gedanken rasten auch noch im Schlaf. Obwohl sich ihr Körper ein wenig erholte hörte der Kopf nicht auf zu arbeiten und überlegte immer weiter.  
  
Snape saß noch eine Weile auf der Bettkante und streichelte Kara beruhigend. Wie sie noch ganz jung war, hatte er öfters auf sie aufgepasst, wenn Albus weg musste. Da war die Bedrohung von Voldemort noch nicht da. Dann beging er den größten Fehler seines Lebens. Verdammt er war so jung, so naiv, so leichtgläubig. Auf der Suche nach Ehre und Macht hatte er sich dem Bösen zugewandt. Albus hatte ihn wieder zurückgeholt.  
  
Kara vertraute Snape voll und ganz. Sie kuschelte sich näher an ihn und ihr gefiel es beschützt zu werden. Sie schlief tief und fest. Ihr Vater hatte nie viel Zeit für sie gehabt da er ja immerhin Direktor von Hogwarts gewesen war. Ihre Mutter hatte sie nicht gekannt also hatte sie bis vor kurzem außer ihrer Haushälterin niemanden gehabt. Doch nun hatte sie Menschen denen sie vertrauen konnte. Und sie hatte Sato gehabt und würde alles dafür tun ihn wieder bei sich zu haben.  
  
Snape sah lächelnd auf Kara hinunter wie sie sich an ihn kuschelte. Sie war wirklich etwas Besonderes. Ganz wie ihre Mutter es war. Unwillkürlich streiften Snapes Gedanken zu Satos Mutter ab. Sie hatten sich geliebt. Niemand hätte sie je auseinander bringen können. Doch dann geschah es. Der schmerzenden Gedanken wegen schloss er seine Augen. Niemals würde er dieses Bild vergessen... Sato war gerade mal zwei Monate alt. Da hatte er gemerkt, dass er niemals einen Sohn großziehen könnte. Nicht in dieser Zeit. Nicht in dieser Position. Deshalb hatte er ihn hergegeben. Er hätte ihn zu Albus geben sollen. Der hätte einfach jedem erzählt, dass Sato der größere Bruder von Kara wäre. Immerhin sind sie 10 Monate auseinander. Kara ist gerade erst 11 geworden, obwohl Sato im Jänner schon 12 werden sollte. Nein, 12 wird!!!! Er durfte unter keinen Umständen so denken. Er würde Sato finden und ihn zurückholen. 


	10. Visionen

Kapitel 9 - Visionen  
  
Kara wachte am nächsten Tag langsam auf. Sie blinzelte und sah Snape an der ebenfalls eingeschlafen war. Sie lächelte leicht. Es war wohl sehr anstrengend für Snape gewesen. Sie richtete sich langsam auf und rieb sich noch einmal die Augen. Dann stand sie leise auf damit Snape nicht aufwachte. Ihre Wunden waren gut geheilt. Sie war ihm sehr dankbar dafür.  
  
Snape jedoch hatte schon immer einen relativ leichten Schlaf gehabt, wenn er sich um eine Sache Sorgen machte. "Kara?" Er stütze sich auf den Ellbogen und sah sie an. Kara lächelte "Morgen Professor." sagte sie leise. "Es ist noch Zeit bis zum Unterricht. Ich konnte nur nicht mehr schlafen." meinte sie. "Wenn sie wollen können sie noch ein wenig schlafen." meinte sie. Sie sorgte sich ein wenig um ihn. Sie würde sich jetzt in die Bibliothek verziehen auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie da sicher nichts Passendes finden würde.  
  
Snape sah Kara mit fragendem Blick an. "Komm her Kara. Du bist noch immer müde. Das sieht man dir an. Ich befreie dich vom heutigen Unterricht. Leg dich hin und schlaf ein wenig. Ich bring dir einen leichten Schlaftrank." Lautlos stand auf und schob Kara leicht zum Bett zurück. Er duldete keinen Widerspruch. Einige Zeit später kam er mit einer Phiole mit einer bläulichen Flüssigkeit zurück und gab sie ihr.  
  
Kara seufzte und nahm den Trank entgegen. Sie kannte Snape gut genug um zu wissen, dass ein Widerspruch keinen Sinn hatte. Schnell trank sie die Phiole aus und legte sich dann wieder in Snapes Bett. Anscheinend war sie wirklich noch ein wenig müde und fand es sehr nett von ihm was er alles für sie tat. Sie würde ihm das sicher nicht vergessen.  
  
Snape wartete noch, bis Kara fest schlief und machte sich dann daran die Tests weiter zu korrigieren, die er am Vortag geschrieben hatte.  
  
Sato öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Er lag auf der Seite. Doch immerhin war er nicht mehr gefesselt oder hatte eine Augenbinde auf. Er sah sich um. Dunkle, feuchte Wände waren um ihn herum. Anscheinend eine Art Kerker.  
  
Serpens hatte eine Wache vor die Kerkertür gestellt. Diese meldete ihm nun, dass der Junge aufgewacht war. So betrat er den Kerker. "Also schon wach mein Sohn? Das ist ja sehr schön. Ich werde gleich dafür sorgen, dass du Frühstück bekommst. Sonst hast du immer länger geschlafen. Na ja ich muss dann." Damit ordnete er der Wache an das Frühstück zu bringen.  
  
Kara träumte. Sie träumte von Satos Flucht. Sie wachte verwirrt auf. Es war ein Traum gewesen aber irgendwie so real. Sie sah Snape verwirrt an. Snape sah auf, als er ungewöhnliche Geräusche hörte. Er ging ins Schlafzimmer und sah, dass Kara wach war. Er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. "Was soll ich nur mit dir machen hm?" Kara sah Snape an. "Ich habe geträumt. Ich habe geträumt das Sato fliehen konnte. Ich weiß es ist nur ein Traum aber es war so verdammt real. Es war als wäre ich bei ihm gewesen in irgendeinem Kerker. Er hat die Wache überlistet und ist dann rausgerannt. Dann bin ich aufgewacht. Ich weiß es klingt blöde aber kann es sein das dies wirklich geschehen ist?" Sie sah Snape fragend an. Snape sah Kara einen Moment lang an ehe er sich zu ihr an die Bettkante setzte. "Ja. Möglich. Aber ich bezweifle, dass Thomasan so naiv sein wird und nur eine Wache aufstellt. Sato wird kaum entkommen können." Er strich Kara durchs Haar. Ihre Mutter hatte hin und wieder auch Visionen gehabt. Konnte es sein, dass sie dieses Talent geerbt hatte?  
  
Sato funkelte Thomasan böse an. Wie konnte er es wagen ihn 'Sohn' zu nennen. Niemand, außer Snape durfte das tun. Niemand!!! Niemals!!! Sato stellte sich hinter die Tür und wartete. Er hatte eine Idee, wie er entkommen könnte und würde es probieren. Als die Wache hereinkam und ihn nicht sah, ging sie weiter ins Zimmer hinein. Schnell schlüpfte Sato hinaus. Er rannte den dunklen Gang hinunter so schnell er konnte und versteckte sich einen Augenblick in einer kleinen Nische um die nächste Ecke um zu verschnaufen.  
  
Sato rannte weiter. Nach einiger Zeit kam er zu einer Tür die eindeutig ins Freie führte. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie einen Spalt. Als er niemanden sah rannte er so schnell er konnte auf den nahe gelegenen Wald zu. Wenn er doch nur apperieren könnte. Er rannte so schnell er konnte tief in den Wald hinein. Dabei riss es sich seinen T-Shirt und seine Hose auf. Es war eisig kalt, doch er hatte keinen Pullover mehr. Sato fror, doch er rannte weiter. Irgendwann ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken und atmete tief durch. Er wollte einfach nur weg von hier. Weg von den Todessern. Er sah auf seine Hände. Seine Unterarme und Hände waren zerkratzt vom Gestrüpp, doch er spürte keinen Schmerz. Ihm war kalt. Eine leichte Schneeschicht bedeckte den Boden, doch Sato ignorierte es. Er wollte einfach nur weg. So stand er wieder auf und rannte weiter.  
  
Es war schon dunkel, aber Sato rannte ununterbrochen weiter. Er wagte es nicht stehen zu bleiben. Er musste nun schon an die 4 Stunden gerannt sein. Am liebsten würde er sich irgendwo hinlegen und schlafen, aber das würde sein sicherer Tod sein. Er musste irgendeinen Unterschlupf finden. Immer weiter rannte er. Seine Hände und Füße spürte er kaum. Der Schnee war mehr geworden und er sank jedes Mal mehr als knöcheltief ein.  
  
Kara wurde immer unruhiger. Als es dunkel war ging sie zu Snape. "Professor ich bin sicher es war nicht nur ein Traum. Bitte lassen sie ihn uns suchen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich weiß wo er ist. Ich kann aber nicht apperieren. Bitte Professor sie müssen mir glauben." Sie sah ihn flehend an. Sie musste Sato helfen. Snape sah Kara an. "Kara. Es ist dunkel. Ich bezweifle, dass wir ihn finden würden. Außerdem ist er, falls er wirklich entkommen konnte, sicher klug genug sich einen Unterschlupf zu suchen." So gerne er seinen Sohn suchen würde. Er musste doch realistisch denken. Kara war sehr ungeduldig. "Ich habe einfach ein ungutes Gefühl." Doch sie ging aus Snapes Büro. Sie ging aus dem Schloss und dort nervös auf und ab. Es machte sich Sorgen um Sato. Sie wusste er könnte sie brauchen und sie wollte ihm helfen. Ach verdammt wenn sie nur apperieren könnte. Doch sie konnte es nicht.  
  
Sato rannte einfach. Nach einer weiteren Stunde sah er eine kleine Hütte. Er rannte zu ihr und klopfte. Dort fragte er wo er sei. Es öffnete ihm ein alter Mann, der ziemlich wütend drein sah, aber schlussendlich gab er ihm doch Auskunft. So weit war er gar nicht von Hogwarts entfernt. Er musste auf der anderen Seite des verbotenen Waldes sein, also ca. noch 40 km von Hogwarts entfernt. Sato begann wieder zu laufen. Er wollte Hogwarts noch vor Tagensanbruch erreichen.  
  
Sato konnte nicht mehr. Er war jetzt fast 8 Stunden durchgehen gelaufen. Er war fertig. Sein Körper trug viele tiefe Wunden und seine Körpertemperatur war stark gesunken, aber er war weitergerannt. Gerannt um das Ziel zu erreichen. Gerannt um in Sicherheit zu sein. Er ging nur mehr, und das auch schon eher nur mehr schleppend. Er würde hilflos erfrieren. Endlich erreichte er den Rand des verbotenen Waldes. Vor ihm ragte Hogwarts in die Höhe doch er wusste auch, dass er nicht mehr die Kraft haben würde es zu erreichen. Er brach bewusstlos zusammen.  
  
Kara spürte Sato einfach. Sie rannte nun auf den Wald zu. Sie fand Sato. "Oh mein Gott Sato komm schon mach nicht schlapp." Sie sah ihn flehend an und rüttelte ihn vorsichtig. "Komm zu dir Sato." Sie sah ihn flehend an. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos. Sie zog ihren Umhang aus und deckte ihn über Sato damit er gewärmt wurde. Snape folgte Kara eine Stunde später und sah gerade noch wie sie Richtung Verbotenen Wald ging. Er rannte Kara nach, als er sah wie sie sich niederkniete. Sato?? Konnte sie ihn gefunden haben? Er rannte so schnell er konnte. Schon von weitem schrie er. "Kara!!" Kara drehte sich um. Sie war froh, dass Professor Snape da war. "Professor. Sato er ist verletzt und total unterkühlt." Sie versuchte Sato irgendwie zu wärmen. "Gib nicht auf Sato du hast es doch fast geschafft. Bitte gib nicht auf." Sie sah ihn weiterhin flehend an. In ihren Augen standen Tränen.  
  
Sofort war Snape bei ihr und hob Sato wortlos hoch. Er trug ihn im Laufschritt zurück zum Schloss. Sato brauchte so schnell wie möglich medizinische Versorgung. "Kara. Lauf und hol deinen Vater. Ich bringe Sato auf die Krankenstation." Dort angekommen kümmerte sich sofort Madam Pomfrey um ihn. Kara rannte so schnell sie konnte zu ihrem Vater. Sie erzählte ihm alles und rannte zurück. Sie kam völlig außer Atem auf der Krankenstation an. Sie sah Snape besorgt an und auch Madame Pomfrey. "Wird er wieder gesund?" fragte sie Madame Pomfrey besorgt. Sie sah Sato voller Sorge an. Es sah wirklich schlimm aus. Ihr Vater betrat die Krankenstation.  
  
Madam Pomfrey zuckte mit der Schulter und nickte dann kurz Dumbledore zu. "So leid es mir tut. Ich weiß es nicht. Sato hatte tiefe Wunden und ist stark unterkühlt. Wir müssen die Nacht abwarten." Snape hatte sich auf einem Sessel niedergelassen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Hätte er doch nur auf Kara gehört. Hätte er Sato gesucht, hätte er ihn schon längst gefunden. Kara ging zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Er wird kämpfen Professor. Wenn sie bei ihm sind wird er gesund." Sie setzte sich neben ihn und lächelte ihn an. Sie sah Sato an. Sie betete dafür, dass er gesund werden würde. Sie hatte große Angst um ihn. Dumbledore sah seine Tochter an. "Ich würde gerne hier bleiben aber ich habe noch Arbeit." Damit verließ er die Station. Kara seufzte leise aber sagte nichts.  
  
Snape wusste, dass das Albus sehr nahe ging, aber er verstand ihn. Es gab nichts, was er hier tun könnte und seine Pflichten als Direktor erledigten sich nicht von selbst. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin Schuld. Ich bin an all dem Schuld." Kara schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein Professor Selbstvorwürfe bringen sich nun auch nichts mehr. Außerdem sind sie nicht schuld. Es wird sicher alles in Ordnung kommen da bin ich mir sicher." Sie seufzte und sah Sato an. Sie würde Sato nicht allein lassen. Sie würde ihm beistehen denn dazu waren Freunde schließlich da.  
  
Snape lehnte sich zurück und starrte die scheinbar leblose Gestalt seines Sohnes an. "Ich habe schon vor 12 Jahren den größten Fehler meines Lebens begangen. Das hier sind alles die Folgen davon." Er sah Kara an. Würde sie verstehen was er meinte? Welchen Fehler er meinte?  
  
Kara sah ihn an. "Sie meinen, dass sie Sato hergegeben haben?" fragte sie Snape und sah wieder Sato an. Er würde es schaffen da war sie sich ganz sicher. "Professor ich bin sicher irgendwie bekommen wir das alles hin. Ein bisschen Vertrauen muss man in die Zukunft haben das ist alles." sagte sie leicht lächelnd.  
  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Das ich Sato hergegeben habe war auch schon eine Folge. Mein größter Fehler war, ein Todesser zu werden." Er wagte es nicht Kara anzusehen. Wie würde sie reagieren. Immerhin war sie Dumbledores Tochter. Und der wusste ja davon. Kara sah ihn einen Moment schockiert an. Doch dann wurde sie ruhiger. Ihr Vater musste davon wissen und er vertraute Snape. Er vertraute ihm sogar sie an also konnte Snape doch nicht böse sein oder? Sie sah ihn ein wenig misstrauisch an. "Sind sie immer noch einer?" fragte sie ihn vorsichtig und blieb irgendwie wachsam.  
  
Snape senkte seinen Blick. Es schmerzte ihn, wenn er daran dachte. Dann nickte er leicht. "Alles begann, als ich ungefähr in deinem Alter war. Meine Mutter starb und mein Vater behandelte mich schlecht. Er war selbst ein Todesser gewesen. Ich kam nach Slytherin und war eigentlich sehr in mich selbst zurückgezogen. Ich hatte kaum Freunde und verlor meine Liebe an die Dunklen Künste. Nachdem ich die Schule verlassen hatte zog ich viel mit meinen wenigen Freunden durch die Gegend. Wir waren alle Slytherins und hatten natürlich dementsprechend Spaß. Eines Tages fragte mich einer der Freunde ob ich mich nicht Voldemort anschließen wollte. Ich war jung, naiv und leichtgläubig. Meine Gier nach Macht und Ehre trieb mich ins Verderben. Ich wurde ein Todesser. Zwei, drei Jahre lang galt meine ganze Liebe der Todesserei. Dann traf ich Satos Mutter. Sie war der erste Mensch, der mich so liebte wie ich war. Ich liebte sie ebenfalls. Dann kam Sato auf die Welt. Das war der glücklichste Moment in meinem Leben. Als Sato nicht einmal zwei Monate alt war, verpatzte ich einen Auftrag Voldemorts. Auroren waren aufgetaucht und die Mission war fehlgeschlagen. Voldemort beschloss mich nicht zu bestrafen. Froh kehrte ich nach Hause zurück. Doch dort fand ich Satos Mutter tot auf. Ich war wütend auf Voldemort und wütend auf mich selbst. Sato hatte überlebt und ich hätte ihm so gerne ein gutes Leben geboten. Doch ich wusste, dass ich das niemals könnte. Niemals hätte ich als Todesser einen Sohn haben könne. Sein Leben wäre in zu großer Gefahr gewesen. Deshalb gab ich ihn her. Danach verbrachte ich viel Zeit bei deinem Vater. Ich hatte eingesehen, dass Voldemort ein Heuchler ist. Ich wand mich wieder der richtigen Seite zu. Dein Vater finanzierte mir meine Ausbildung. Warum weiß ich nicht. Dann stellte er mich als Lehrer ein. Voldemort war natürlich wütend, dass ich mich von ihm abgewandt hatte und versuchte mehrmals mich zu töten. Aber wie du siehst ist ihm das nie gelungen. Vor drei Jahren kehrte ich zu ihm zurück. Seitdem arbeite ich für deinen Vater. Ich verschaffe ihm Informationen über Voldemorts Pläne. Also bin ich gewissermaßen ein Todesser auf der Seite des Ministeriums."  
  
Kara hatte zuerst zusammen gezuckt als Snape zugab ein Todesser zu sein. Doch dann wurde sie sofort ruhig und ihr Vertrauen kehrte zurück. Sie sah Snape seinen Schmerz an. "Ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass sie bei uns waren. Kannten sie meine Mutter?" fragte sie ihn mit großen Augen. Ihr Vater sprach nicht über ihre Mutter und es gab keine Fotos. Kara jedoch wollte endlich einmal was über sie wissen. Wie sie war und wie sie ausgesehen hatte. Sie stand auf und ging zu Snape. "Professor ich vertraue ihnen und Sato tut es auch sonst hätte er diesen Weg nicht auf sich genommen." Sie schenkte ihm ein warmes Aufmunterndes lächeln. Sie war ihrem Vater ähnlich aber irgendwie auch wieder vollkommen anderst. Sie wusste, dass sie viel von ihrer Mutter hatte konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen wie diese so gewesen war. 


	11. Erinnerungen

Kapitel 10 - Erinnerungen  
  
Snape sah Kara kurz an. Dann nickte er abermals. "Ja ich kannte deine Mutter. Ich kannte sie sogar sehr gut." Er sah Kara noch immer fest an und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihr. Kara sah Snape fragend an. "Wie gut und woher und wie war sie?" Sie wusste es waren viele Fragen die sie ihm da stellte aber sie wollte endlich einmal was über ihre Mutter wissen. Sie wollte auch wissen woher Snape sie so gut kannte. Sie sah ihn fragend an und hoffte endlich Antworten auf ihre vielen Fragen zu bekommen. "Bitte Professor sagen sie es mir." bat sie ihn.  
  
Snape sah Kara einen Augenblick an, ehe sein Blick zu Sato schweifte. "Ich kannte deine Mutter eigentlich genauso gut, wie ich deinen Vater kenne. Bevor du auf die Welt kamst, war sie immer in Hogwarts und unterrichtete auch. Wir waren Kollegen und verstanden uns eigentlich wirklich gut. So wie dein Vater, sah sie das wenige Gute in mir." Er sah Kara leicht lächelnd an. Kara legte ihren Kopf ein wenig schief. "Professor ich denke sie haben eine Menge gutes in sich." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Und wie war sie sonst noch so? Wie sah sie aus und ich weiß eine Menge Fragen aber ich möchte einfach alles über sie wissen." Sie sah Snape bittend an. Ihre Mutter war also auch Lehrerin gewesen. "Was hat sie Unterrichtet?" frage Kara neugierig.  
  
Snape lachte leicht. "Du bist wirklich neugierig." Er sah sie an. "Deine Mutter unterrichtete Alte Runen. Dank ihr habe ich meine Prüfung für den Meister der Zaubertränke geschafft. Ich war in der Schule in Alte Runen immer total schlecht, musste sie aber können." Er grinste leicht. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Wie sie aussah. Fast wie du. Nur deine Augen hast du von Albus." Er nickte leicht. "Ja. Wirklich sehr ähnlich."  
  
Kara sah ihn lächelnd an. "Klar bin ich neugierig wir reden hier immerhin von meiner Mutter richtig? Außerdem erzählt Dad ja nie was. Ich kann es ja verstehen das es ihm weh tut über sie zu reden aber ich will nun einmal wissen wie sie war und so. Ich meine es gibt nicht einmal Fotos von ihr. Ich weiß nichts über sie. Ich weiß nicht einmal ob sie sich auf mich gefreut hat und so." Sie senkte den Blick. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl das sie schuld war am Tod ihrer Mutter immerhin war diese bei ihrer Geburt gestorben. Snape strich Kara sanft durchs Haar. "Sie hat sich auf dich gefreut. Und wie." Er sah Sato an. Irgendwie hatten die beiden ein ähnliches Schicksal. "Ich denke Albus will nicht darüber reden, weil einfach so viel geschehen ist deswegen."  
  
Kara nickte ergeben. Mehr würde sie wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht erfahren doch sie wusste jetzt, dass ihre Mutter hier Lehrerin gewesen war. Vielleicht ließ sich dann in der Bibliothek etwas finden. Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah Snape dankbar an. "Danke für alles Professor." Es änderte zwar nichts an ihrer Auffassung, dass es wahrscheinlich ihre Schuld war aber zu wissen, dass ihre Mutter sie gemocht hätte war schon ein wenig aufmunternd.  
  
"Kara. Sag deinem Vater nicht woher du das hast." Er sah sie schief an. "Du siehst deiner Mutter sehr ähnlich. Das hat schon damals jeder gesagt. Dein Vater, Remus, Minerva und auch deine Mutter." Kara sah ihn verwirrt an. "Ich dachte meine Mom starb bei meiner Geburt also wie kann sie das gesagt haben?" Sie war jetzt wirklich verwirrt. Ihre Mutter war tot also wie ging das? "Jedes Mal wenn ich nach meiner Mutter gefragt habe hat Dad gesagt. Sie starb bei deiner Geburt und alles andere ist nicht wichtig. Zumindest so in der Art. Aber sie kann mich gar nicht gesehen haben wenn sie wirklich bei meiner Geburt gestorben ist." Sie verstand wirklich nichts mehr.  
  
Snape lachte leicht. "Sie starb nicht wirklich bei deiner Geburt. Sie starb eine Woche danach." Er sah Kara an. 'Sev, schau, meine Tochter.' Snape erinnerte sich an Karas Mutter. Sie war so glücklich gewesen und so stolz. Warum? Warum musste sie sterben? Kara sah ihn an. "Warum starb sie?" Sie verstand es nicht. Sie konnte sich denken wie man direkt nach der Geburt sterben konnte aber nicht wie man eine Woche danach sterben konnte. Sie hatte ihren Kopf ein wenig schief gelegt und sah Snape mit großen Augen an. Sie wollte das jetzt wissen auch wenn sie ein wenig verwirrt war.  
  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte nicht darüber reden. Durfte nicht. Albus müsste es seiner Tochter schon selbst sagen. "Ich denke nicht, dass ich der richtige bin dir das zu sagen." Es war eigentlich harmlos, aber dennoch. Kara sah ihn an und ihr Blick war ernst. "Bis mein Dad es mir sagt bin ich alt und grau. Also bitte sagen sie es mir." Sie sah ihn flehend an. "Mein Dad wird nie darüber reden ich habe es schon tausendmal versucht wirklich." Sie sah ihn bittend an. Sie konnte es perfekt ihren Augen den richtigen Ausdruck zu geben.  
  
Als Snape sie ansah musste er lachen. "Hör auf so zu schauen. Ich sag es dir ja." Er sah Kara fest an. "Sie wurde vergiftet. Ich konnte ihr nicht mehr helfen." Er senkte seinen Blick. Er hatte das Gegengift nicht schnell genug gefunden. Kara sah ihn schockiert an. "Sie wurde vergiftet? Aber warum und von wem?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. Wer konnte einen Nutzen daraus gezogen haben ihre Mutter zu vergiften? Sie wusste es nicht. Wer konnte so etwas nur tun? Sie wurde ein wenig traurig. Warum hatte ihr Vater dann behauptet, dass ihre Mutter bei ihrer Geburt gestorben war.  
  
Snape schüttelte schulterzuckend den Kopf. "Das weiß niemand." Er gab sich selbst die Schuld an Karas Tod. ER hatte das Gift nicht schnell genug analysiert. ER hatte das Gegengift nicht schnell genug gefunden. ER hatte ihr nicht helfen können. Der Schmerz war groß und so vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen. Kara legte ihm ihre Hände auf den Kopf. "Ich weiß, dass sie alles getan haben um sie zu retten. Sie haben da keine Schuld und ich gebe sie ihnen auch nicht. Schuld ist nur derjenige der es getan hat. Meine Mom würde sicher nicht wollen, dass sie sich damit quälen. Tut mir leid, dass ich sie gefragt habe. Ich wollte ihnen nicht wehtun." Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an.  
  
Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf ohne Kara anzusehen. "Das hast du nicht." Diese Erinnerungen. Er hatte gehofft niemals mehr daran denken zu müssen. Wie fertig er gewesen war, als Karas Mutter gestorben war. Doch es hatte einen positiven Punkt gegeben. Kara. Hätte er sich nicht soviel um sie gekümmert wäre er an der Trauer zerbrochen. Genauso wie Albus. Er hätte aufgegeben, wenn Kara nicht gewesen wäre. Für sie beide war an diesem Tag die Sonne in ihren Leben erloschen. Das Licht war ausgegangen, die Kerze erloschen. "Der Tod kennt kein Warum!" Er sah Kara an.  
  
Kara nickte. "Ich weiß. Es gibt kein warum. Sie hat ihnen wohl viel bedeutet?" Sie sah ihn an. Sie wünschte sich sie könnte um ihre Mutter so trauern aber sie konnte sich ja nicht im Geringsten an sie erinnern. Doch sie war einfach nur froh das sie jemanden hatte der für sie da war. Sie wusste sie konnte sich auf Snape verlassen.  
  
Snape nickte leicht. "Ja. Sie war immer für mich da gewesen. Schon als ich noch ein Schüler war. Sie hat nie den Glauben in mich verloren gehabt. Selbst als ich mich Voldemort zugewandt habe, hatte sie immer nur gesagt 'Eines Tages kommt er zurück.' Und sie hatte Recht. Sie hat mich unterstützt. Sie war wie eine Mutter zu mir." Er sah Kara an.  
  
Kara lächelte ihn an. "Das würde dann fast heißen, dass sie wie ein großer Bruder zu mir wären." Sie grinste leicht. So darüber zu denken war irgendwie komisch. "Ich denke das Sato wirklich froh sein kann sie als Vater zu haben." sagte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln. Sie wusste Snape würde für seinen Sohn immer einstehen so wie ihr Vater für sie auch wenn er wenig Zeit hatte.  
  
Snape sah Kara an und musste lachen. "Ja. Großer Bruder." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich bin ein so guter Vater wie ich kann. Außerdem. - Wusstest du, dass Sato fast dein Adoptivbruder geworden wäre?" Kara lachte. "Wirklich? Das wäre cool gewesen allerdings hätte Dad wohl so seine liebe Not mit uns gehabt. Ich meine wir sind hier ja schon schlimm genug und haben nur Unsinn im Kopf. Was denken sie, dass wir gemacht hätten wenn wir zu Hause schon Gelegenheit gehabt hätten uns alle Streiche auszudenken?" Sie grinste Snape frech und übermütig an. Snape sah Kara mit einem gespielten böser-Lehrer-bin-Blick an. "Schämen Sie sich Ms. Dumbledore." Sato und Kara Geschwister. Na da hätte Albus aber ordentlich etwas zu tun gehabt. Aber es war vielleicht besser so. So konnten Sato und Kara langsam ihre Freundschaft aufbauen.  
  
Kara war wenig beeindruckt von seinem bösen Blick sondern grinste nur frech und übermütig. "Warum denn Professor?" fragte sie ganz unschuldig. Sie konnte Leute wirklich gut um den Finger wickeln. Es war eine Kunst die sie ab und zu auch bei ihrem Vater einsetzte um ihn von irgendwas zu überzeugen. "Sich so zu verraten." Er wusste zwar genau, dass ziemlich alle Streiche in Zaubertränke von den beiden stammten, aber es aus Karas Mund zu hören war etwas anderes. Dann stand er auf und ging zu Satos Bett. Er kniete sich neben das Bett und nahm seine Hand. Sanft ließ er seine Hand durch Satos Haare gleiten.  
  
Kara sah die beiden lächelnd an. "Also ich lass euch mal ein wenig allein. Sato wird wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange schlafen. Und ich habe Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang. Sagen sie ihm, dass ich nicht lange weg bleibe falls er aufwachen sollte." Sie sah Snape fragend und aufmunternd an. Die beiden sollten glücklich werden sie hatten es verdient. Snape nickte. "Klar sage ich ihm das." Er machte sich große Sorgen um seinen Sohn. Er würde es seelisch nicht überleben müsste er ihn jemals wieder hergeben.  
  
Langsam öffnete Sato die Augen. Sie waren gezeichnet von Schmerz und Müdigkeit. Er wand seinen Kopf und sah Snape an. "Dad?" Er grinste leicht und schloss dann wieder schmerzverzerrt die Augen. Snape sah seinen Sohn an. "Ich bin da mein Sohn und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Du hast es wirklich geschafft. Ich kann es gar nicht fassen." Er strich Sato sanft über den Kopf. Er war so froh, dass er seinen Sohn wieder hatte. "Ich soll dir von Kara schöne Grüße ausrichten. Sie war bis vor kurzem da nur ist sie nun ein wenig hinausgegangen um frische Luft zu schnappen nehme ich an." Er lächelte seinen Sohn an.  
  
Sato sah seinen Vater fragend an. "Was habt ihr denn alles geredet?" Er ahnte schon, dass die beiden sicher nicht die ganze Zeit stumm dagesessen sind und Löcher in die Luft gestarrt haben. Snape sah ihn an. "Ach über nichts besonderes. Kara hatte nur so ein paar Persönliche Fragen das ist alles. Diese habe ich ihr beantwortet und nun brütet sie wahrscheinlich gerade darüber." Er musste schmunzeln. Sie war ihrer Mutter wirklich ähnlich. Diese hatte auch über alles immer genau nachgedacht und alles abgewogen wie sehr man sich auf eine Aussage verlassen konnte.  
  
Sato schloss wieder die Augen. Alles tat ihm weh. Er konnte sich nicht einmal gescheit bewegen und auch das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. "Dad? Kannst du mir bitte einen Schmerztrank bringen?" Snape nickte. "Sicher mein Sohn." Er stand auf und holte den Trank. "Hier ist er. Nimm ihn und schlaf noch ein wenig. In Ordnung mein Kleiner?" Er sah reichte ihm den Trank und setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
Sato nahm den Trank und ließ sich dann wieder in die Kissen sinken. "Ich bin nicht klein." murmelte er noch ehe ihm die Augen zufielen und er einschlief. Snape räumte die Phiole wieder weg und in dem Moment betrat Kara wieder den Raum. Kara war ein wenig durchgefroren. Sie sah Snape an. "Ist er schon aufgewacht?" fragte sie und trat an Satos Bett. Snape nickte und sie lächelte. "Das ist gut. Das ist wenigstens ein Anfang."  
  
Snape sah Kara schief an. "Ja. Und er hat schon die Augen verdreht, als er von unserem kleinen Gespräch hörte. Also geht's ihm sicher schon besser." Kara lachte. "Oh ja wenn er die Augen verdrehen kann über unsere Gespräche dann ist er schon fast wieder gesund." Sie grinste Snape an. Sato ging es besser und sie war unheimlich erleichtert darüber.  
  
Einige Stunden später öffnete Sato abermals die Augen. Diesmal sah er aber in Karas Gesicht und nicht in das seines Vaters. "Kara?" Kara lächelte ihn an. "Na du Langschläfer? Wie geht es dir?" Sie nahm seine Hand in die ihre und lächelte ihn warm an. Sie war froh, dass es ihm besser ging.  
  
"Man lebt." Er grinste sie an. "Warum hast du mich so schnell gefunden?" Kara sah ihn an. "Ich habe von deiner Flucht geträumt. Es war als wäre ich dabei gewesen. Und ich habe dich gespürt. Also bin ich diesem Instinkt gefolgt und so habe ich dich gefunden." Sie lächelte leicht.  
  
"Danke. Ich denke nicht, dass ich sonst noch leben würde." Er schloss kurz die Augen. "Was hast du geträumt?" "Na ja das du in diesem Kerker warst und dann diese Wache kam. Sie brachte dir was zu Essen oder so. Du hast sie eingeschlossen und bist dann losgerannt. Als du bei dieser Hütte warst bin ich aufgewacht." Sie seufzte. So genau konnte sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern." Es war alles wirklich real gewesen.  
  
Satos Augen weiteten sich. "Kara. Du hast Visionen." Kara zuckte mit den Schultern und nickt. "Es scheint fast so. Doch lass das ja nicht die Trelawney hören." sagte sie und musste leicht schmunzeln. Sie wollte nicht das Sato alles ganz ernst nahm. Sato grinste. "Nein, keine Angst. Wer weiß, vielleicht kündigt sie ja sonst noch, wenn sie weiß, dass es jemanden gibt, der es wirklich kann."  
  
Kara lachte. "Ja das wäre gut möglich oder sie wird eifersüchtig und denkt, dass ich ihr den Job wegnehme. Obwohl keine schlechte Idee. Dann hätte ich keine Geschichte der Zauberei mehr." Das war ihr schwächstes Fach weil sie seinen Sinn nicht sehen konnte und Binns zum Einschlafen war. In diesem Fach kämpfte sie wirklich um mitzukommen.  
  
"Ach komm schon. Bei Binns kann man wenigstens schlafen. Etwas was man in Zaubertränke nicht machen kann." Er grinste sie an. "Was kann man bei mir nicht machen?" Snape hatten den Raum betreten. Kara sah ihn unschuldig an. "Ach nichts Professor." Ihr Blick wurde ernst. "Ähm Professor das was ich ihnen erzählt habe von meinem Traum. Es hat gestimmt." Sie sah ihn eine Zeit an und senkte dann den Blick.  
  
Snape riss die Augen auf. "Was???? Sato?" Doch dieser nickte nur. Snape kniete sich vor den Stuhl auf dem Kara saß und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. "Kara. Du weißt was das bedeutet, oder?" Kara schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein nicht wirklich?" Sie war erst elf Jahre und es war das erste Mal das sie eine Vision gehabt hatte woher sollte sie wissen was es bedeutete. Sie sah Snape geknickt an.  
  
Snape lächelte leicht. "Ich erkläre es dir. Was du hast, nennt man die 'Sehergabe', das ist das, was Professor Trelawney behauptet zu haben. Die Sehergabe ist einerseits sehr nützlich, andererseits auch ein wenig erschreckend. Du wirst in deinen Träumen entweder Dinge sehen, die gerade passieren, oder aber Dinge sehen, die möglicherweise in der Zukunft passieren. Meist sind diese Zukunftsvision negative Visionen. Dein Talent muss geschult werden und du musst es ein wenig üben. Dann wirst du relativ schnell zwischen Vision und Traum unterscheiden können." Er machte eine Pause. "Deine Mutter besaß diese Fähigkeit auch."  
  
Kara sah ihn an. Das war ein wenig viel auf einmal. "Meine Mom hatte diese Gabe auch? Das heißt, dass ich sie mehr oder weniger von ihr geerbt habe. Wie kann man das schulen und so?" fragte sie Snape. Sie hatte von dem ganzen überhaupt keine Ahnung. Snape sah kurz zu Sato ehe er weiter sprach. "Ja. Ich denke schon, dass du sie von ihr geerbt hast. Wie man das schulen kann? Es gibt Leute, die haben diese Gabe ebenfalls und beherrschen sie sehr gut. Ich nehme an, dass dein Vater einen von diesen engagieren wird um dich auszubilden." Er grinste.  
  
Kara seufzte. "Ich will es ihm nicht sagen." Sie stand auf und ging zum Fenster. "Es wird ihn nur noch mehr an Mom erinnern und ich denke nicht, dass dies gut wäre." Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ihr Dad. wie würde er darauf reagieren? "Kara bitte. Sag es ihm. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Dad sich freut." Sato hatte sich in das Gespräch eingeklinkt. Er sah seine beste Freundin bittend an. Kara drehte sich um. "Bist du dir ganz sicher?" Sie sah dann Snape an. "Vielleicht war das ja der Grund warum sie starb. Vielleicht hat sie etwas gesehen, dass sie nicht sehen sollte." Sie drehte sich wieder um und kämpfte um ihre Fassung.  
  
Snape sah sie an. "Kara. Du wirst diese Visionen immer haben. Nur ohne Ausbildung wirst du furchtbar darunter leiden." Er sah sie mit besorgt an. Kara seufzte dann und nickte ergeben. "Na gut ich sag es ihm." Sie sah aus dem Fenster. "Wer wusste alles, dass meine Mutter diese Fähigkeit hat?" fragte sie Snape. Es konnte doch wirklich sein, dass sie etwas gesehen hatte, dass sie nicht hätte sehen sollen und dass dies der Grund für ihren Tod war. "Wenige." Snape dachte nach. "Dein Vater, Lupin und ich. Mehr glaube ich nicht. Wieso?" Er sah sie fragend an.  
  
Kara sah ihn fest an. "Sind sie sich sicher, dass kein Todesser oder sonst jemand es wissen konnte. Jemand der gut mit Tränken umgehen kann außer ihnen? Wenn meine Mutter vielleicht in einer Vision gesehen hat wie diese Person irgendwas getan hat, dass sie besser nicht sehen sollte dann könnte es sein, dass diese Person sie aus dem Weg haben wollte. Diese Person wollte dann nicht, dass sie etwas weitersagt und hat sie vergiftet. Er muss sich aber mit Tränken auskennen damit er weiß was er tun muss das sie ihr nicht helfen können." Es war eine für sie logische Schlussfolgerung aber nicht logisch für eine normale Elfjährige.  
  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Das haben wir damals auch überlegt. Aber ich bezweifele diese Theorie. Derjenige muss sich extrem gut mit Tränken ausgekannt haben oder jemanden gekannt haben der das tut. Denn das Gift war kein Standardgift, es war selbst ausgedacht und äußerst kompliziert. Und kaum ein Todesser hat Kontakt zu Tränkebrauern, noch weniger können sie es selbst."  
  
"Gut und wer sollte dann einen Grund dafür gehabt haben? Vielleicht ist es ein Todesser den sie nicht kennen." Sie sah ihn an. "Sie muss irgendwas gewusst haben, dass diese Person ruiniert hätte. Etwas das niemand wissen durfte, etwas das streng geheim war. Warum hätte jemand sich sonst diese Mühe machen sollen?" Sie sah Snape fragend an. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt wie ihre Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten. Snape legte ihr beruhigend die Hand aufs Knie. "Kara. Überleg doch mal. Dein Vater ist der größte Gegenspieler von Voldemort. Es war ein Anschlag gegen die Gute Seite. Da brauchte es keinen Grund."  
  
"Aber es müssen Todesser gewesen sein und sie sagen, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist also wenn nicht Todesser wer verdammt noch einmal dann?" Sie war wütend auf die Person die ihr ihre Mutter weggenommen hatte. Sie war wütend darüber nie eine Mutter gehabt zu haben. Immer nur ihre Haushälterin. Ihr Vater hatte nie Zeit und ihre Mutter war ermordet worden. Sie fand sie hatte wirklich ein Recht darauf wütend zu sein. Snape nahm Karas Hände und hielt sie fest. "Hör auf!! Es bringt nichts." Das Kara wütend war, war verständlich, aber trotzdem brachte es nichts. Er sah ihr fest in die Augen. Sato versuchte sich aufzusetzen, ließ sich aber gleich wieder zurückfallen. Der Schmerz war zu groß.  
  
Kara entspannte sich augenblicklich. Sie sank in sich zusammen. Es tat einfach weh innerlich. Sie lehnte nun leicht gegen Snape und sah auf. "Ich denke Sato braucht sie jetzt." sagte sie leise. "Ich geh noch ein wenig frische Luft schnappen und komm bald wieder." Damit stand sie auf und lächelte Sato und Snape an.  
  
Snape nickte kurz. "Aber lass Hogwarts stehen." Er grinste und erinnerte sich dabei an ihre Wutanfälle. Dann wand er sich seinem Sohn zu. "Was machen wir mit dir?" Sato zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 


End file.
